The Tale Of The Taiyoukai's Wife
by fanficaddictus
Summary: She was made for the sole purpose of being his mate. She was trained by his mother to be the perfect candidate but when she acts otherwise what will happen? R&R please. SessXOC rating may change in the future
1. The Visitor

A/N: Hello guys! Before we proceed with my story let me tell you something first. This is my second attempt to write a Fanfiction and I know that my grammar construction is very weak so forgive me.

* * *

**Chapter I: The Visitor**

She can hear the slow and silent footsteps approaching to where she was. She was somewhat surprised and curios as to whom those footsteps belonged to. She was surprised that someone actually managed to break in without her noticing it. This person must possess a great power to get inside her castle which she hid under a very powerful spell and barrier she could summoned.

She can feel that whoever it was, she is quite sure that this person needed something from her very badly so far as to search where she was hiding. She smirked at her thought; after all, people only looked for her to make her grant their wishes.

_How annoying. Can't they just leave me alone until I rot here?_

The footsteps stopped in front of her room. She didn't bother to look when she heard the sound of her door being slowly opened; she continued to stare at the bright moon proudly shining on the night sky.

Few moments had passed but neither of them made no sound nor move from their position. Just when she was about to open her mouth to ask the stranger what it needed from her, she suddenly heard a long sigh, full of pity and sarcasm?

She quickly turned her head to see who this impudent person who seems mocking her was. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she finally recognized the beautiful demoness in front of her. It has been hundred years since she last saw the powerful demon sorceress. She was stoned in her place staring at the face of the woman she once thought her mother, the same woman whom she still looked upon to after discovering she was not hers . Her idol, her savior, her teacher, her ever so loving lady and the mate of the late powerful Taiyoukai of the west.

She saw her faint smile while walking closely to her. If it's not for the very reason why she hid and confined herself in this damnable castle, she would probably on her feet by now running towards her to give her a warm welcoming embrace she used to do back when she was just a child, then she would probably be scolded by her for not behaving like a prim and proper lady she always reminded her to be.

The demoness was now sitting properly in front of her. She calmed herself when she realized that the demoness was brushing off the strands of her hair that was blocking her pretty and pale face. She tried to hide her trembling whenever she felt her cold skin onto her much colder skin.

"Stop staring at me with that wide eye of yours" The demoness commented. She didn't realize that her eyes were still wide open all this time staring at her. "You still not learn do you? I told you million times that it is not good to stare at peoples' faces like you are seeing a ghost" she added still brushing off some more hair.

She suddenly bowed down her head. All the beautiful memories of her mistress with her came flooding down to her now, after a long time that she avoided to remember absolutely everything in her past. Her body was shaking more and more when she started to remember the moment her mistress spending more time with her more than her own son. Those times were her treasured memory. Even the memory of her being harshly scolded by the demoness when she did something that displeased her was also included in that so-called-treasure.

After some time of reminiscing she felt a hand on her head. That same gentle hand which she always wishing to pat her head whenever she did well on her sorcery. She closed her eyes. Oh how she missed those moments.

A bitter smile formed on her lips as the demoness continues to stroke her hair.

She slowly moved to gently brush the demoness hand off. She did it gently out of respect to her as one of the most powerful demon sorceress and not as her once-most-special-person-right-after-her-future-husband.

"It is such an honor for you to trouble yourself just to visit me Milady" she said her head still down. She doesn't want to look at her eyes. "What can this humble sorceress do for you?"

"Drop the act already" she heard her say it.

She immediately lifts her head and gathers all her courage to look straight in the demoness eyes.

"You don't need to act like a polite child anymore. I am very much aware of your hatred towards me but that doesn't give you any excuse to disobey or ruin what has been long decided."

"What do you mean?" she asked though she already has an idea on what she was talking about.

"Don't play innocent now, we both know what I am talking about" after that, the great sorceress gracefully stood up. She slowly made her way to the door leaving her behind. She stopped and turned to her direction. "And just to remind you, don't think of running away again. There is no place for you to hide; you know I can easily find you. You don't have much choice anyway. Just stay here and wait for my next return understand?"

The demoness left without waiting for her reply. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist in anger.

Her words keep echoing in her head. _Don't think of running away. There is no place for you to hide. I can easily find you. You don't have a choice._

Choice. She doesn't have a choice. Since she was a child she doesn't have that. Not that she didn't know what the word choice means when she was young. She didn't need it. Someone was always there to aid all her needs. Someone did the choosing for her about everything and just anything. From what clothes to wear, what food to eat and what to do. She blindly follows them to please her lady.

Choice. The first time she choose for herself was also became the start of her misery. That misery opened her eyes to the truth that she wished she didn't see. The truth that she was a fool to believe in her mistress, a fool to believe herself that she can finally be released from her grasped and a fool to believe in love.

She didn't realize that she was already crying until she heard herself sobbing from the pain. This was the first time in a long time that she cried again.

She was known as a powerful sorceress but she feels weak, hopeless and pitiful one again.

Choice.

Does she really have none? If only she could kill herself just to escape. She shook her head and dried her tears to think. She needs to think of something about that matter.

She stayed silent until the sun replaced the moon in the sky. Then something came up to her mind and just then she finally heard the birds singing after such a long time.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? Sorry for keep referring my leading lady as "She" I am still thinking if this story will be a SessxKag fic but I'm still undecided so I think I will reveal it next chapter. I am nervous to post this story because I was thinking that there might be a story that looks like this (I am just being paranoid, I think) I mean there's like thousands of fanfic of Inuyasha here and it is not impossible that there's a story out there that has a same plot as mine. If you know something like that please be kind to inform me, I don't want to be called a copycat. Enough of my rumblings please don't forget to leave a review :).


	2. Meeting

**A/N: **Hello again, first I want to thank the first two person who gave me reviews for this story. I really love reading them.

* * *

**Chapter II: Meeting**

"Your bride will be arriving on the next full moon, be sure to prepare everything for the ceremony" His mother told him just right after he sat on the cushion facing her. She doesn't really want t waste her time.

"Do not worry about trivial matters; the servants can take care of that. You should be more concern about that bride of mine" He retorted.

He heard his mother laugh. It was short and soft, but it was a laugh of victory enough to tell him that there would be no problem about his _bride._

He took his cup of tea to his mouth and so did his mother. They were both silently drinking their tea. He noticed that his mother was gazing at him intently with a playful smile plastered on her face.

He raised a brow seeing her behavior. She looked like she was seeing an unbelievable sight. "What is it?" he asked before taking another sip of tea.

"You are really your father son, Sesshomaru."

He stared back at her. She was drinking her tea with utmost grace. He must admit that his mother was a beauty that no man can deny. She is a powerful and one of the most important sorceresses in their world. She was once a cause of a war between the Lord of the South and one of the gods. She was every men desire yet she chooses his father, the one considered to be the Lord of the West.

She has everything one could ask yet his father still left her with another woman more less a human woman.

He remembered when he learned about his father having an affair to another woman, he confronted his mother to do something about it. He knew that she has all the rights and the power to stop his father but after all his ranting she only gave him a smile.

"_I already saw it coming. There is nothing I can do about it" _That what was she told him.

They continued to have a tea ceremony without much conversation. The silence makes him remember more memories.

"_I am a sorceress and I can see the future" she said_

"_You already saw it coming; the why did you not took that opportunity to stop him?"_

_She laughed at his statement "You cannot defy destiny. What ever action I take will only lead to the same future I saw. That's how it is."_

"_How can you be so sure about it?" he asked challenging his mothers' belief._

"_I tried it once when I saw that I am having a cold hearted son if I was to choose your father, but here you are still." She turned to face him at last and the young Sesshomaru was surprised to see his mother expression. "Trust me my child, I tried to defy it countless times but I successfully failed. It is sometimes scares me but my visions are definite." And tears fell from her amber eyes._

_

* * *

_

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin was running towards him. On the background he can hear Jaken telling her no running on the hallway but the latter pretended not to hear.

"Rin, no running on the hallway" He repeated what the toad said and she instantly stopped from running. "Behave yourself properly. We are no longer wondering outside"

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama" She apologized. "I was excited to know when the Lady will arrive here."

He looked down at Rins' happy face. "She will arrive on the next full moon."

"Oh!" she clapped and jumped up and down from hearing the news.

"Stop that brat!" Jaken ordered her once again and for the second time was ignored.

"And when will the next full moon Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Eight days from now."

* * *

She pretended to be calm while waiting for the door to open. She can feel more presence that the last time. The door finally opened revealing four women including the demoness herself. She can tell that the other three young girls were her retainers. Miyu slowly stood up and bowed her head down for greetings.

"I see you have not prepared for our departure so I purposely bring my servants to assist you."

She didn't respond, instead she looked at her with knowing eyes.

As if the demoness understood her without even uttering a word; she immediately orders the three servants to go outside and leave them alone for a while.

"Spit it out." The demoness demanded once the door shut behind her.

She smirked, which the great sorceress hated the most when she's doing that. She intentionally wants to irritate her anyway.

"I had a vision" she started.

"And?"

"I want to make an agreement before we go."

The demoness opened the fan she was holding and held it up covering her face showing only her eyes.

Miyu knows that pose.

_Damn. Did I make a mistake already?_

"I am waiting" she said, bringing her back to her senses.

"I want you to give something in return of carrying your sons' child." She bravely stated.

"And what if I don't agree?" she asked, her eyes glittering.

"Then I won't carry his child even if we get married."

There was a short pause. The two sorceresses stared at each other waiting to which one of them will surrender and Miyu was pretty sure that the demoness will not be the first to back down but neither would she. What was giving her worries was that the demoness hasn't put down that fan covering her face. She's hiding something from her.

"What is it that you want?" The demoness said finally closing and putting down the fan.

"I want my freedom as soon as I gave birth." She answered without faltering.

The demoness grinned.

_Something feels so wrong._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **There you have it. So after many thoughts I made, I decided to make this story as SessxOC Fanfic. I originally want it that way anyway but the SessxKag pairing was really tempting to use so…I really don't know, maybe I'll edit this again. (I am so confusing, sorry!) just so you know I really cant think of any name that will suit Sesshomarus' mother so if you want to suggest some name please tell me in short don't forget to review! :)


	3. The Ceremony

**A/N:** Okay guys, after such a long time of thinking (which I found very difficult especially if you are just pretending to have a brain that will do the work) I've decided that this will be a SessxOC Fanfiction. I don't want to think anymore, so here's the third chapter of TOTTW.

**

* * *

Chapter III: The Ceremony**

Miyu almost forgot how heavy these ridiculous clothes were after all those years that she hid herself and only wore yukatas and loose kimonos. She was wearing her bridal dress that the demoness prepared for her. The ceremony for their wedding was long over but what seems taking forever was the reception. There were so many guests whom she didn't even know nor recognized. Her husband, on the other hand, seems to know them all, but she bet he just know their names and social standing and nothing more.

Her legs were starting to sleep from kneeling for too long. She looked to where her husband was. She wanted to excuse herself even just for a bit but to her dismay Sesshomaru was busy having a conversation to one of the guest though she can only hear him reply with yes or no and one liner argument full of sarcasm.

She wanted to roll her eyes but decided not to. She can feel her mother-in-law's eyes all over her. She needs to act like a behaved child once again. She needs to play her role perfectly, no mistakes allowed. That's the way the demoness wants it to be and she always has the last say to everything. Miyu must admit her superiority stills affects her.

She can't feel her legs now. If she decided to excuse herself now and suddenly stands up she may tripped over her own feet and fell. That would not be a very wise idea so she shifted her concentration to the women who were playing music on the small stage set on the far end of the hall. They were playing non-stop, She thought that they too must be tired. Their fingers must be hurting by now because of the endless stringing but despite of that the quality of their music does not change.

_That's right. They will be paid after this and so am I. We just need to endure the hardship to earn something in the end._

Miyu was starting to enjoy the music when she heard her mistress announced the newlyweds retirement for the night. She was somewhat surprised; she thought that they were going to stay until all the guests were gone. She secretly thanked her, after all she's beginning to feel tired and it was so late already not that she cares about sleeping all she wanted was silence.

She was ready to stand up when a clawed hand took her right hand and helped her mount, it was Sesshomaru. He was also playing his role to their mini play. She looked at him but he did not look back.

They gave their gratitude to their guests then they immediately took their leave. They silently taking their way to their private chamber together with two other servants walking behind her while Sesshomaru's taking the lead.

Suddenly Miyu realized that she and her husband have not shared a word yet since her arrival except for their exchange of vows.

_That was to be expected_ she said to herself.

Said. That's right she said it to herself mentally. It was not a thought. When she was but a child she would talk to herself since there was no one else to talk to. She would not consider talking with her servants; all they did was to nod at whatever she said. They would just agree with her.

_No they didn't agree with me. They agree on my mistress._

_That's right! I was just a puppet back then_

_And still am_

_Whatever I did was all for my mistress happiness. In the end I was acting just like her_

_Except from talking to her self_

_And no one find fault at her. I was the little mistress!_

_Now that I remembered that must be the reason why my retainer does not dare oppose me._

_Ahhh! Yes! That must be it, since I was acting so accordingly and I was such a behaved child._

_Mistress was the only one who can scold me and there was no other around my age to talk to except Sesshomaru who was-_

They've reached their chamber and she was still talking with herself on her mind. The servants who were with them gracefully opened the door before them. Sesshomaru went in and she was still talking to herself. She followed him then she dismissed the two women saying she will not be needing their help changing her clothes. She was talking to them while talking to herself at the same time. She is not the type of person who was bound to space out while having a conversation with her self or what the whole world called "thinking". She can do multi-tasking.

She turned around and saw Sesshomaru opening another sliding door, he went in and so did she. The room was huge and was nicely furnished with simple but elegant furniture. There were few beautiful landscapes painting hanging on the wall. She heard another door being opened, inside that room was their sleeping quarter. On the center was two futons closely laid together.

She noticed a pair of white yukata each placed on the other end of futons where the pillows are.

Miyu decided to start getting out of her clothes and changed into one of the yukata lying on the floor when she spotted Sesshomaru already doing so. She let out a light sigh.

"Let me help you change your clothes my lord" she said already walking towards him,

Sesshomaru didn't give a reply but instead he just dropped both his arms down and let Miyu undressed him. She worked fairly quickly. As she took a piece of clothes to Sesshomaru she will immediately fold it one after another then carefully placed it on the side. Sesshomaru just watched her every move. Finally she picked the yukata she thought to be for Sesshomaru and put it onto him. When she was done with him she started to undress herself too. Unlike a while ago, it took her more time to undress herself. There were too many layers of clothes to take off. She was surprised how she managed to raise her arms helping her husband change his clothes.

After a while of struggling her way out of her clothes Miyu was desperately fighting the temptation of just tossing the last piece of wedding dress away but of course she didn't dare toss it. On the other hand Sesshomaru was patiently waiting for her to finished changing. He was kneeling on his side of their futons. When she was done, she faced her husband. There was no exchanged of words between them, they just simply made their ways under the thick sheets of their futons.

This is their first night as husband and wife someone might expect that something should happen between them; they are, after all, newlyweds. But their situation is different, Sesshomaru is different, everything about them is different.

Miyu sighed again. There was no movement on the other person beside her but she knows that Sesshomaru was not yet asleep. She glances at him and she was surprised that Sesshomaru was looking her way. She shifts her position so that she could face him. No one dare to say a word, they stared at each other. The silence between them cannot be named as awkward or comfortable it was just a normal silence.

Then out of nowhere Miyus' hand move on its own way on Sesshomaru's face. He closed his eyes while her fingers traced all his markings then Miyu started to hum.

_Is this what the magic does? Is this what being made just for him does? _She started talking to herself again.

_That's right. Its either he wants me or he wants me. He doesn't have a choice or does he?_

She frowned as she continues to hum and "think". Sometimes their situation were too much for her to think over, whenever she attempted to get to the bottom of their story she will suddenly found herself only to return to her initial thought.

_But then again it might be that there was something went wrong when the mistress and the other elder committed while designing me._

_That might be so. Something so small, that the wisest of them all didn't notice._

_But if that was the case I must be thankful that something so small made a huge different for me._

_There! My questions were answered!_

_Why something so simple was so very difficult to find?_

Then Miyu suddenly stop humming.

_If there was a slightest mistake done while making me does that means that I am not perfectly made for my lord?_

_Yes! That makes sense! Because if I was made only for him I will not fell in love with another man and I will not act like I was acting now. _

_Am I the only one who realizes it?_

_No! The mistress might know about it already and that was why she did what she did to me._

From that thought Miyu abruptly sat.

_Now I know. Everything's clear to me now._

**

* * *

A/N: **First, I would like to thank **1Nowhat, star99 **and **lucyinthesky212** for dropping a review. I am very happy to receive them. Now back to our story please excuse my OC for blabbering too much, I think she got that from me and also I plan to draw her so that you can have an idea how she looks like, I will post it on deviantart sometime soon : ). Don't forget to review.


	4. Rendezvous

**A/N: **already in chapter 4? I can't believe it! Well this is made possible because of you guys who are wasting your time just to read my FF (I'm very happy!)

**

* * *

Chapter IV: Rendezvous **

Sesshomaru woke up alone in their room. Miyu's yukata from last night was neatly folded and placed from where it originally was. Sesshomaru can smell the fresh morning dew from the garden where he can hear a familiar voice talking to someone. He wondered how did Rin managed to find someone to talk to this early in the morning beside Jaken.

He can hear her giggles as he was changing his clothes. He thought to leave her alone but his curiosity got the better of him so he opened the door in their sleeping quarter that was leading directly on the garden. There he saw under the sakura tree, not too far from where he was standing was Rin happily listening to the story being told by none other than his bride.

It was odd that he didn't recognize his bride's voice immediately. He looked at them for a moment then decided to leave. They didn't seem to notice him.

* * *

Miyu didn't get a blink of sleep last night. She stopped herself from thinking after she found reasonable answers to her questions. But that didn't helped her go to sleep instead she just gaze at the ceiling all the time. When she got tired of the ceiling, she lazily got out of her futon. She silently made her way out in their room as to not disturb her sleeping husband.

She went to the bigger room next to their sleeping quarter. She looked at the vases placed on top of the drawers trying to amuse herself. When the vases failed she proceeded to the next subject which were the paintings hanging on the wall. One by one she inspected them carefully. They were all beautiful but what caught all her attention was the last two paintings placed next to each other. She recognized the last one as her own work when she was a young lady and the next was when she was already living alone in her castle.

_How did this get here?_

She was smiling to herself when she heard noises outside their room. She stopped from she was doing and concentrated on the environment. She can feel a very weak presence outside their chamber. She moved carefully. Whoever it was outside was unlikely any of their servants. It was too early for them to disturb the new couple. She cannot feel any threat from the person outside but it will never hurt to be careful, especially now that she finally married the Lord of the West. Many will still try to snatch her position by any means necessary.

The sounds suddenly stopped but the presence was still there. She can tell that it was standing in front of their door now. She whispers a chant for protection as she slowly opened the door just in case if it was an ambush but there was no one outside. She looked on her left and right but there was no single soul in there. She was going to close the door when she heard someone talked.

"You are very beautiful" a small voice said.

Miyu immediately turned her head where the voice came from. Below, in front of her was a human girl, she had a black hair and she looked very amazed with what was in front of her.

_A human child?_

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rin"

"Rin. You are a human?"

"Yes" she said not even blinking

"What are you doing here? This is no place for a human much more a child you could be eaten."

"But I live here. I am with Lord Sesshomaru."

"You are his ward?" she cannot believe her ears.

"Uh huh" Rin said nodding.

Miyu's brows furrowed ever so slightly. She examined the subject before her. She can feel that this child named Rin was saying the truth. Seeing her still alive while wondering in a place where youkai's live was already enough evidence that she was her husband's ward. She kneels so that she can be on Rin's height level. Rin still looked so amazed and she liked it.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated her question. Her voice was extra soft and a sweet smile was plastered on her face.

"I want to see the Lady. I didn't get a chance seeing her last night at the wedding because I was told to stay in my room and…"

Miyu smiled at Rin more. The child keeps talking and talking but she was not listening to her anymore. Just seeing Rin already amazes her.

"What is your name? Rin asked after her very long explanation of how she got in their room.

"My name is Miyu"

"Miyu-sama, do you know where the new Lady is? I think I got lost. Sesshomaru-sama's castle is very huge. I don't know which room is who"

"It's way too early for you to see her. The sun hasn't even shined yet."

"Ahhh~ you are right. Maybe I will return later but it would be difficult for me to escape from master Jaken again" Rin's shoulder dropped and her face became sad.

Miyu smiled again. She doesn't know why but she feels really happy to know that Rin was looking for her just to see her and nothing more. She almost wants to clap her hands.

"I am hungry" she announced suddenly. Rin lifts her head to look at her.

Miyu softly chuckled at what Rin asked her afterwards.

"Are you going to eat me?"

"No. It will get messy in here and the lord of this castle will going to kill me if he happens to know that I ate his ward. Especially if it's you I ate."

Rin smiled.

"Would you like to accompany me to the kitchen?" she asked "I would also really like to drink warm tea"

Rin nodded "I know where the kitchen is. Let's go." She grabbed her by the hand and pulled her.

Miyu gracefully stood up and began following Rin when she remembered something.

"Wait"

"Yes?"

"I need to change my clothes first. Wait here for a while."

She quickly went back in their room and searched for clothes to put on. Miyu changed her clothes quickly and silently as she can. She felt like a child again. She remembered how she roamed this castle at night when she doesn't feel like sleeping when she was a child When she was done she went to where she left Rin and together they made their way to the kitchen.

**

* * *

A/N: **first of all…I want to apologize (again) for my poor grammar, if you found any grammar mistake please excuse me XD. And I want to thanks those guys who added this story to their favorite list (I really appreciate that) and even those who just add this to their story alert (I'm really, really happy…im so shallow) :)


	5. Charmed

**Chapter V: Charmed**

The wind was whistling rather loud tonight. Someone might say that a storm is coming. Miyu silently sat down, beside her was a sleeping Rin. It was still early to put Rin to sleep but since the child woke up so early that morning is search for the "new lady" she quickly fell asleep as soon as they finished their early dinner.

Miyu looked at the child sleeping face once more then she decided to leave. When she was finally outside Rin's room two female servants approached her immediately.

"Milady your bath is already waiting for you" they said in unison.

She just nods for an answer then followed the servants where she would take her bath. They helped her took off her clothes. She didn't really want anyone's help if it something she can do by herself. Maybe it was because for hundreds of year of being alone she got used of doing everything by herself. She went in the huge tub made of woods filled with warm water and flower petals. She can also smell scented oil which was probably spilled on the water.

"Would you like me to add more hot water in the tub Milady?" asked the other servant who as far as she remembered was named Kaya.

"No, thank you"

"Do you need anything else Milady? More oil perhaps?" asked the other one who she really can't remember the name no matter how many times she hears it.

"No, I don't like too much oil, you can just wait for me outside, I will call for you if I need anything"

The two looked hesitant for awhile then bowed their heads and went outside just like she said.

When she was finally alone, Miyu let out a long sigh. She shifted her body to a more relaxing position then reminisces on her first day of being Sesshomaru's wife. She smiled, she even wanted to laugh.

It was their first day as husband and wife yet she spent her entire day with Rin. It was tiring to tell so many stories to Rin but she couldn't help but tell it anyway since the child was listening so intently on every story she was telling. She even snatched the position of the tutors who Sesshomaru appointed just so that she and Rin will not be separated even for a moment. Since Rin's tutors knew who she was they easily gave way to her. She also secretly ordered them not to tell Rin who she really was; it was the same for the servants. She didn't want to tell Rin that she was the "new lady" just yet.

_Now, what story should I tell her tomorrow?_

She was thinking seriously that she didn't even realized that she was already done washing herself and she was already starting to dress herself too, just then she remembered the servants waiting for her call outside.

She sighed again.

_When did I start to space out?_

She took the clothes off again and puts it back the way it was before. What she was doing was pretty stupid but she can't help but do it anyway. This whole day all she did was to dismiss those two outside because she doesn't want to be disturbed while she was having fun with Rin and also not to make her suspicious. She thought that Rin would starts to ask her why she was being followed by servants and she doesn't want to lie to her.

_But aren't you lying to her already by not saying that you are the new lady she was seeking this morning?_ She started a conversation with herself again while she gets in the wooden tub for the second time.

Before she answered her own question she called the two servants in. In just a split second they were already inside and helping dry herself and put her clothes on. Miyu smiled when she saw that the aura of the two servants changed. She was now satisfied. Kaya and the other female servant were feeling down this whole day. Miyu can tell just seeing their aura. Any servant who's proud of their job would feel the same if you were keep being dismissed by your master as if you were pestering her instead of giving aide. In their world, being a servant to any person with high social standing was already a privilege. Miyu knew better than anyone else how things go inside the castle. Rumors spread like fire especially among servants. If there were stories like a certain servant not being helpful he or she will be looked down with other servants and she doesn't want that to happen with Kaya and the other maids who were assigned to be her helper. The least she can do was to pretend that she needed their assistance.

The two were brushing her long black hair when she continued her self conversation.

_As far as I'm concerned I am not lying to Rin. I can't really remember if she asked me who I am, right? I'm just keeping my identity a secret. I'm going to tell her who I really am anyway. Maybe I will tell it to her tomorrow or the day after tomorrow._

"Milady we are done brushing your hair."

She looked at her reflection on the mirror then nod. She stood up then asks the other maid to serve her tea in their room.

She and Kaya were making their way to her room when they met an unexpected person on the hallway.

"My lord" she uttered so softly then bowed her head just like Kaya but the latter bowed much lower than she did.

Sesshomaru looked at her and said nothing.

Miyu already sensed that this coincident meeting on the hallway with her husband will not lead to any conversation between them so she decided to speak first.

"Kaya" she called then turned her head slightly on the servant's direction.

"Yes my lady?"

"Go and prepare the bath for the lord. My husband must be tired from all his work today." She said like a loving wife concerned with her ever loving husband.

"Nonsense. This Sesshomaru do not get tired."

_At last he speaks! _Miyu thought that brought smile on her face.

"Please forgive me for saying that my lord" she apologized though she didn't mean it. "But a good bath would still be a good idea, yes? It will help you relax a bit my lord"

"hnnn" is all Sesshomaru said.

Miyu smiled though she really didn't know what her husband means by producing that sound, did he agree or not, Miyu doesn't have any slightest idea. She just repeated her order to Kaya then she was gone in just a second.

"If you'll excuse me my lord I'm going first to our room." Then she bowed again and walked pass her husband. She didn't bother wait for his answer. Offering him a hand came to her mind but she dismissed the idea immediately when she remembered that it was the great Sesshomaru she was thinking giving a hand with.

When she arrived at their room she found her maid preparing her tea. She smiled at her then dismissed her after the tea was done. She sat near the window looking at the night sky while drinking her tea. She could not see the moon tonight because of the dark clouds forming in the sky.

_It will rain soon._

She closed her eyes.

_If I remembered correctly it was also raining hard when I first met him._

_How long has it been? One hundred fifty years? One hundred eighty years? I can't remember anymore._

She sipped another mouthful of tea. Long moment has already passed but Miyu was still silently staring at the sky. She could occasionally have a peek at the moon which was constantly blocked by the clouds. The only moment she turned her head away from the sky was when Sesshomaru entered their room.

She forced herself to attend to her husband when she noticed that his hair was still wet and drops of water were dripping on his face.

"Please let me help you dry your hair my lord"

Just like as always Miyu didn't hear any response from him, she just proceeded to help him anyway.

Sesshomaru sits silently Indian style while Miyu dried his hair with a towel.

"May I say that you are affected with the charm in some way my lord?" she asked teasing Sesshomaru "Your self consciousness when we are outside this room is incredibly high, but when we are here inside~" she purposely hang her sentence.

"What you are saying does not make any sense to this Sesshomaru. I, in any way is not affected nor will ever be affected to whatever charm my mother hid in this room. I am merely accepting your aide as my wife."

"Whatever you say my lord, but I am rather intrigue why and where did the mistress hid such strong charm in this room. However much I search for it I cannot seem to find where she hid it." Miyu said matter of fact.

The first time she set foot on this room she already knew that something was not right. It was not just an ordinary room. Their room has a charm hidden somewhere. It was like; a love potion was spilled in every corner of their chamber.

"Hnnn…she said it was a wedding gift."

"A wedding gift? If it that so the mistress must be telling us to hurry and make a child." She laughed at her statement. "Here, your hair is dry. I will comb it again for you."

Miyu stood up to get a comb and without her knowledge she was being studied by Sesshomaru.

"You have change" Sesshomaru suddenly said that made Miyu jerk in surprised. Luckily he was facing her back because her eyes momentarily opened wide when she heard him said that she'd changed.

Miyu cleared her throat first before speaking.

"Of course my lord, I have change, so many years has already passed, it will be unusual if I stay-"

"I always see you as a child who were always crying and talking to herself secretly behind the bush"

Miyu was stunned. She couldn't say anything to what Sesshomaru just said. After a minute of silence she successfully brought herself to say something.

"I, I didn't know that you actually heard me crying and talking to myself milord" she finally said while walking close to him again to comb his hair.

"Yes, you look quite pathetic"

Miyu's left eye suddenly twitched.

"I cannot believe such creature was made to be my mate" he added.

_Such creature?_

She suddenly has an urge to pull Sesshomaru's hair.

"But, I see that you've grown to be the perfect mate for me"

She stopped from combing his hair and was speechless again. She couldn't believed that she was actually hearing those words from what her mistress called as the most cold hearted man she ever known. But instead feeling flattered she feels sad in some way.

She cleared her throat again.

"My lord, today I met you ward Rin. She was seeking for your "wife" when I met her and I didn't tell her that it was me."

"Yes"

"She is very interesting child; I also took her tutors position so that I could teach her myself."

"So I heard"

"I told her many stories today too and I was planning to tell her another tomorrow." She puts down the comb beside her "It's done my lord"

"Hnnn"

Miyu looked at him for a moment; she summoned all her courage before she asked Sesshomaru.

"My lord would you mind…lay your head on my lap?" She said smiling innocently while she gently pats her lap.

Sesshomaru stared back at her. Miyu continued to smile.

"I can't see the moon tonight because of the clouds, so I thought I could stare at the crescent moon on your forehead." She explained.

"You need not to explain yourself"

Then the most unexpected thing in the world happened. Sesshomaru lay his head on Miyu's lap. Though Miyu asked for it herself she still couldn't believe what was happening, but she felt contented and happy when Sesshomaru did lie on his lap.

She smiled then looked at her husband face. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed. Miyu brushed off his bangs so that she can see the crescent moon on his forehead.

"My lord, I was thinking of a story that I would like to tell Rin tomorrow, would you care listen to one?"

There was no response but Sesshomaru opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"It was an old story of a princess…" she started

Outside, rain started to pour hard.

**

* * *

A/N: **Whew! I'm finally done typing this chapter. I guess you already have an idea on what Miyu's story will be right? Thanks to **Hattaru **for your reviews. I like reading them so please don't forget to drop even just a short review to feed me…hehe


	6. The Princess and The Shinobi

**Chapter VI: The Princess and The Shinobi**

_Someone was definitely with her inside her room. She couldn't tell how the stranger got in because she heard no sound of door nor windows being opened. _

_Is this already the time? She asked herself. She didn't move from lying on her futon. She continued to pretend that she was still sleeping._

_It was raining cats and dog outside, the wind was whistling harshly, thunder clasp and lightning's strikes if it wasn't for her exceptionally acute senses it would be impossible for her to know that the stranger was carefully walking near hear. So carefully that it was he was moving rhythmically with the noise outside so not to be discovered._

_She thought she already knew what to do when this time finally arrived. When she got the vision of someone trying to kill her, she prepared herself and planned of what she will do when that time comes. But now that it was actually happening she couldn't think anymore._

_Miyu knew that one wrong move might cut her life short it may end it right then and there. She cannot summon any magic for protection. She was pretending to be still asleep before but now she was really frozen. She tried to calm her pounding heart afraid that the stranger might hear it. She was too scared she almost wants to cry, to think that when she saw that particular vision she felt challenged and was so determined to punish whoever will come at her to claim her life. Though she still don't know who it was threatening her life she already killed him in her mind countless times and in different ways too but now…_

_She suddenly heard the sound of sword being unsheathed. Then a soft voice whispered to the air._

"_I'm sorry"_

_Those two words made her open her eyes. The stranger was surprised and so was she; the tip of his sword has almost touched her neck. The room was dark but that doesn't hinder her to see who the stranger was. Though the darkness was illuminating no more than the man's silhouette, Miyu was sure that she was looking at him straight to his eyes._

_A lightning strike that gives abrupt light to the room that helped Miyu take a glimpse on the man trying to kill her, but to her dismay his face was covered with a black cloth revealing only his eyes._

_A shinobi, she thought._

_Another lightning strike, the next thing was, Miyu was already sitting and her sudden action caused her a cut on her neck. Blood started flowing from her pale neck staining the collar of her yukata. She touched her neck and felt the warm fluid; the cut was not that deep thankfully._

_The shinobi was more shocked as if regretting what the blade of his sword has done to her. He immediately withdraws his sword away from Miyu and backed away from her as if he became frightened all of a sudden._

_She was about to say something when they heard loud footsteps coming fast towards her room. They both looked at the door. The footsteps were approaching fast and Miyu realized that it must be her guards. She turned her eyes to where the shinobi supposed to be but he was no longer there. She heard someone shouting calling her name outside._

"_What is it? Shouting at the middle of the night? Do you know that you are disturbing me?" she shouts back pretending to be angry._

"_But my lady we want to know if you are alright. We found some guards outside who claimed that they were attacked by an unknown person. We thought that that said person was the one who was after your life"_

"_Aren't you talking to me now? Is this not enough proof that I am all right?"_

_There was a short silence._

"_Our apologies for disturbing you my lady. Please forgive us. We will go now"_

_Miyu bit her lower lip. She didn't want to be mean but if she did not acted like she did they will be more worried about her._

_She touched her neck again, the bleeding stopped and the wound was already healed. She wonders why the shinobi didn't kill her._

_And why was he apologizing to me?_

_She looked at the windows_

"_His eyes were so gentle" she whispered_

_Three days has passed since the incident. Miyu told no one about the shinobi who tried to kill her. There was no sign nor do traces about him that will help her find the man._

_Her ordinary days continue. She was hoping for another vision to come but there was none. Somehow she really wanted to see that shinobi again. But what Miyu didn't know was the shinobi was fated to meet her again._

_That night, Miyu found a gift. A mountain lily was lying on the middle of her futon. She looked around her room and even studied the whole place for any other presence beside hers but she was the only one there. She felt upset first but when she picked the flower she began to smile for no reason._

_Next night, the same thing happened. Another flower was there again together with a letter that turns out to be a haiku. As she reads the poem her heart skipped a beat and her face started to get hot together with her ears and neck. She was blushing so hard._

_Miyu have read hundreds of poem about love which makes her light hearted, but this one…was definitely different though it conveys the same message like any other but this one was special. Miyu felt how hot her ears were from flushing so much. She felt embarrassed and happy at the same time or does she felt embarrassed because she was happy? She covered her face with her both hands she thought that someone might just burst in her room and saw her face._

_That night Miyu didn't sleep at all. She just held the poem close to where heart is and stared at the ceiling._

_On the third night Miyu decided to retire to her room much earlier than usual. She thought that she might catch the shinobi if she was in her room early. Miyu patiently waits but no one came. She went out of her futon and walked near the windows. She can't help but feel disappointed. She sighed and turned around and there in one corner of her room, dwelling in the dark, was definitely a man, standing still._

_At first, Miyu was dumbfounded but after a while regained her composure._

"_Sorry for intruding in your room, I thought you were not here yet…I mean…I uhm" the man explained with a hint of nervousness in his voice._

"_Planed to retire early in hope to catch you" she confessed._

_The man didn't reply but instead he suddenly kneels and bows his head down, his forehead touching the floor._

"_Please forgive me for trying to kill you Hime, I will give no excuse for my rude action. I will accept any punishment you give me" he said repentantly_

_Miyu laughed at what she heard._

"_A're? Did I say something funny?"_

_She laughed even more._

"_Uhmmm…Hime?" the man called sounded so confused._

"_Excuse me for laughing but…isn't it funny? You're just apologizing now after sending me a poem of confession?"_

"_Ahhh! You're right" he scratched the back of his head "Then I apologize too for sending you a confession before apologizing"_

"_Isn't this situation so unusual?" To think that I am talking to the one who tried to assassinate me and to top it all that assassin actually confessed his feeling for me and was now apologizing in front of me"_

_The man didn't answer._

"_I wonder" she said while walking near him "now that you are surrendering yourself to me, what punishment should I give you? Shall I burn you until all was left is your ashes? It might me a good idea. I will use your ashes to my potions. Shall I cut your body into pieces then feed your meat to the wild beasts? Or shall I drink all your blood? Ahhh! Theres too many ideas coming into me now…what shall I choose? I wonder…"_

"_I…I will accept anything. I will give you this life to pay for the crime I committed"_

"_Hmmm…how daring! After all I've said you're not going to escape?"_

"_No Hime, just say the word and I may even toss myself into a blazing fire if you want."_

"_Then…I've decided…let me see your face"_

"_Wha-"_

_Before the shinobi could finished his word Miyu already pulled the black cloth hiding his face away. Miyu was surprised at what was revealed in front of her. She can't believe such beautiful and gentle face belonged to an assassin. His face showed no trace of being one. She didn't know that human can possess such good features. What she knows was human all look ordinary and the same but then if they were all the same then humans are all beautiful like this man in front of her._

"_What is your name?" she asked_

"_Im…my name is Kurei"_

"_Kurei…"_

"_Yes"_

"_You said you will accept any punishment from me, yes?"_

"_That's right Hime, I'll do anything you want"_

"_Then I want you… I want you to give me your life"_

_Kurei then lift his head and meet her eyes._

"_You will serve me all your life"_

_Kurei smiled and bowed his head "I will gladly serve you Hime…but I'm afraid that I cannot serve you openly, your palace forbid human to enter, I can only sneak in because of my ability"_

"_Nobody needs to know. This deal is just between you and me" then she smiled._

"_I understand"_

_Indeed the relationship between the two of them was known to no one. They secretly meet every night or if Miyu found a chance to escaped from her retainers they would meet in a broad daylight. They would talk and tell each other story. Kurei would play the flute for her when they are alone and not inside her palace. They were happy to spend their time together. After long and secret meetings Kurei told his feeling for Miyu the second time and Miyu gladly accepted it forgetting that she was not meant to anyone but to his mistress son._

* * *

Sesshomaru rise from lying on Miyu's lap.

"I do not know why you are opening your scars for me by telling that story"

"What do you mean my lord?"

"Do you assume I do not know about you and that man?"

"The Mistress told you?"

"This Sesshomaru knows everything about my possessions"

Miyu took her eyes away from Sesshomaru and lowered her head then embraced herself.

"If you are looking forward to receive anything that man gave you from me, I suggest you to stop. I do not have any need to have such feeling. I only see you as a convenient mate, made to carry my child"

"I know that much my lord" she said not even feeling hurt from what she just heard "After all I was just like a borrowed stomach and nothing more. What I meant from telling that story was that I might not give you what I already gave to someone." She shifted and turned to look at Seshomaru's eyes "But one thing is definite my lord, even though we wont love each other I will respect you with all my heart"

He looked at her for a moment "you also have my revere since the ceremony"

She smiled feeling relieved from what she heard "Thank you my lord, then if it's not too much, I want to make a request from you"

"Say it."

"My lord, after I'm done with my purpose, I wish to die in your hands"

**

* * *

A/N:** whoa! *wipes drops of sweat on my forehead* Sesshomaru is very difficult to portray. Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter… and please don't ask questions ;) everything will be reveal on the next chapters to come and by the way if you want to see how Miyu looked like you can go to my profile page and click the link to my deviantart account. Thanks for reading and please review. I really want to know if my story is making some sense ehe XD.


	7. Delicate

**Chapter VII: Delicate**

"What did the prince said to the princess?" Rin asked.

"The prince said, your eyes alone made me fell in love with you"

"Her eyes?" Rin blurted out. "Describe me the princess' eyes Miyu-sama"

"hmmm…let see, the princess' eyes were kind. The prince said that he liked to stare at it because it looked like a precious stones gleaming more than ever in the dark." Miyu smiled as she continues. "The prince also said that the princess' eyes show all her emotions that is why he loved it very much." She felt a faint sting in her heart as she ended describing the princess' eyes.

"Miyu-sama"

"Yes Rin?"

"Do you know that prince and princess you're telling me about?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it sounds to me that you know them personally"

Miyu looked at Rin's curios face before she smiled.

"Let's just say they were acquaintances of mine from a long time ago."

"Really?" she asked so excitedly "where are they right now Miyu-sama? What happened to them? Can we meet them?"

Miyu starts to giggle. This is what she liked about children. They are so energetic, so innocent and so full of curiosity.

"I think its impossible Rin."

Rin smile slowly fade away.

Miyu sighed then stroked Rin's hair. She feels bad for ending Rin's enthusiasm.

"You see, Rin, the prince is…not here anymore"

"What do you mean Miyu-sama?"

"He's ahhh…" She struggled to find the right words to explain it to the child. She could not say that the prince has simply died because someone killed him because of the princess stupidity and naiveness. "The prince…he went somewhere far far away. He went to a place where no can harm him, where everyone is at peace, beautiful and happy." she finally explained doing her very best not make Rin more upset. But all her efforts were all crushed under Rin's foot.

"The prince is dead?"

She had gone mute for a moment.

"When the wolves attacked our village, my family was killed. The villager said the very same thing to consoled me back then" Rin explained. The child was smiling to conceal her sadness.

Miyu pulled Rin and held her closer.

"Im sorry Rin"

"It's alright Miyu-sama. There's nothing to apologize." Rin hugged her back "Besides I got to meet lord Sesshomaru after that and now I've got to meet you. There's also master Jaken and Ah-Un"

Miyu smiled. How she admired the child's bravery.

"Miyu-sama" Rin called again then lift her head to look at her face "How about the princess? Was she also dead?"

She smiled again. There was no need to lie to the child. "No Rin, but the princess is slowly making her way to meet the prince as we speak"

"I see" she said then buried her face again against her kimono.

With that reply, Miyu knew that the child already understands. She stroke her hair once again as she started to hum.

* * *

As far as he knows, he was the only ward who ever served his lord beside Rin. The brat does not even count being a ward on his opinion. He had traveled with lord Sesshomaru almost anywhere. He had spent more time with him more than anyone else, yet lord Sesshomaru was anything but the Lord of the West, the most powerful taiyoukai, the half-brother of the half-demon Inuyasha and a big mystery.

Jaken sighed.

Thinking how little he knows about his lord made him sad. They were together for how many years now but he still doesn't know how to read his lord. With that stoic face and cold personality who would know what he was thinking. No one right?

Jaken sighed again.

Since they met, they were always in the middle of a forest camping and always wandering. Though he never doubted that lord Sesshomaru has a castle somewhere in the west, it was always a mystery to him why he never heard from his lord having one, until the day he announced that they were going back after his short visit to his mother.

He thought that their journey ended after that and they will permanently settle down to his home. His conclusion even got stronger when his lord got married.

Jaken sighed for the third time.

He remembered when the ceremony took place.

Jaken shook his head.

He was thrilled that he busied himself picking what clothes to wear. He had already imagined himself sitting near the new couple on the reception as his master's long-time-not-to-mention-loyal ward but all was torn into thousand pieces just like a thin paper when he was ordered to guard Rin until everything ended.

He took a long breathe to sigh again but even before he could fill his lungs with air a stone hits him hard on his head.

"Ack!" he squealed as he nurse his huge lump.

"Quit sighing Jaken. You are disturbing the silence." Sesshomaru said while still walking.

"My apologies my lord" he said trying to catch up with him "But my lord. If you don't mind me asking a question, where are we heading towards to?"

"Anywhere" Sesshomaru answered coldly.

Jaken sighed again which caused him another and much bigger lump on his head.

When are they going back to his castle?

* * *

It has been four days and five nights since Sesshomaru left with his toad ward. She wondered if it was because of her and her selfish request the other night. She pouted her lips and recalled how she delivered her request to her husband.

On her opinion there was nothing wrong with what she asked. Sesshomaru would simply kill her after she gave birth. For her it was an easy task. He had killed thousands of demons and humans alike; what would be the difference if he kills another one? Though she didn't remember of his approval on that matter, she still doesn't have any idea if he already considered her request or not. But then again, wasn't that very uncomfortable silence between them back then can be considered that Sesshomaru was against it? Then what would be his reason? Did he felt somehow rejected?

Miyu closed her eyes and clicked her tongue. She realized how dumb she was. Rejected was not the right word but damage was. She might have damage his pride. His very high pride

Now she knows why her vision before the wedding ceremony shows Sesshomaru rejecting her request. She thought she could alter it if she was to ask him correctly. How scary her visions were. They were so accurate.

So, now that her plan failed. All was remained was the deal she made with her mistress.


	8. Husband and Wife

**Chapter VIII: Husband and Wife**

**A/N: **A little fan service to the reader of TOTTW. Sorry for the super slow update :)

* * *

"Milady, the lord has return" Kaya announced outside the room.

Miyu swiftly rise to her feet to welcome his lord. She decided to act as a proper wife once in a while. It has been a month since he left without a word just like the old days.

She met Sesshomaru on the hallway.

"Welcome home my lord" she said as she bowed her head.

Sesshomaru just looked at her then walked pass her. She was used to Sesshomaru's actions. He's always like that. It would be more strange if he said something in response to her welcome. Miyu smiled.

_At least he came back after just a month. _She followed her husband with a gentle stare. She was somewhat relieved to see him returned to her.

"Milady?" Kaya called again "Do you need something…? For the lord that is?"

"No, let's leave him be for now."

"Yes Milady"

"Have you told Rin about the lord's arrival?"

"I'm afraid not Milady"

"Where is she?"

"She is already asleep"

"Is that so? Than make sure she will know it first thing tomorrow morning. The child missed her lord after a month of separation."

"Yes, anything else my lady?"

Miyu raised her head and looked into the sky. Tonight was a beautiful night. The moon and the stars were shining brightly.

"Bring me some tea in the garden. This night is perfect to gaze at the stars." She said.

* * *

She stole a glance at the closed window of their room. There was no light inside making it looks like that no one was there but she knew that Sesshomaru was patiently waiting for her.

The thought of her husband "patiently waiting for her" bring goose bumps all over her body and it made her more convinced that it will be not wise to come to their room.

_Aiyaaah~_ she squealed mentally as she embraced herself when a chill suddenly run down her spine followed by cold sweats forming on her forehead.

"Is something wrong my lady?" Kaya asked when she noticed her sudden and strange actions.

"I…I-" she slowly turned her head to look at her lady in waiting just then she realized that she was not alone. She awkwardly smiled before she continued her sentence. "Its nothing, I just suddenly felt cold." She lied.

"Do you want me to fetch something to warm you my lady?" Kaya asked worriedly.

"No, no" she said waving her hand while shaking her head. "I'll be going inside in just a moment"

Just then another chill hits her.

"My lady, are you alright?" Kaya asked again. She was already kneeling beside her and rubbing her back with her right hand.

Miyu desperately grab Kaya's free arm tightly as if she was trying to get her strength from her. She lifts her head to meet Kaya's eyes who looked very worried and confused on what's happening to her.

"I think I need to go in our room right now." She said with exhausted voice.

Her husband was giving off a very unpleasant aura which was striking her and causing all those chills earlier. Even though she doesn't want to get inside yet she doesn't have any choice but to obey the message that her husband was trying to send her.

Kaya helped her stand up then they started to walk towards her and Sesshomaru's room. When they finally reached the door of their room, she paused for a moment. When Sesshomaru arrived earlier she thought that everything was alright. Their last conversation didn't even touch her mind so she felt totally calm but when she went to the garden she started to feel uneasy. She sensed that something was off, and then she noticed that the cause of her discomfort was coming from their room. From that point she already knew that Sesshomaru was up to something she didn't want to hear or see.

The sliding door in front of her was already open before she knew it. She looked at the person who opens the door for her. Kaya was silently and patiently waiting for her to enter the room, her head was low from bowing while her eyes were close. All the while Miyu wanted to tug Kaya's sleeve and ask her to accompany her inside, but that would be near to impossible so she just held her breathe before entering the room.

Once she was inside, the door gently shut behind her.

_There's no turning back now. _She thought.

Miyu looked around as if she entered a wrong room. Did she just throw herself to a lion's den? Miyu took another deep breathe before going to the next room where her husband was waiting. She found Sesshomaru sitting in a corner leaning on the wall. One leg stretched while the other was bent where his other arm was resting on his knee. His eyes were close but of course she knew that he was not sleeping,

She didn't dare say a word because she doesn't want to start a conversation. Instead she started to change her clothes. With the last piece of clothe she was about to take off a pair of clawed hand suddenly slid it off of her shoulder for her. The soft fabric slowly slid down against her skin until it reached the floor.

Her breathing became shallow when she felt Sesshomaru's fingers tracing her neck down to her shoulder and collar bone. She can also feel his warm breath against her left ear that made her involuntarily shut her eyes. Sesshomaru's right hand lifts her face to the right making her exposed the left part of her pale neck where his lips traveled.

She already knew that something like this will happen eventually but she can't help but feel nervous. She clenched her fists and bit her lower lip to lessen her tension, she also started to think of something that may calm her but nothing works. Her heart was pounding like crazy; she bet that even Sesshomaru can hear it.

Sesshomaru went more closer to her. Though her eyes were closed she can pretty see all his actions in her mind. His left hand went down from her shoulder to her arm, to her forearm and finally rest on her clenched hand. His face went back to her ear from her shoulder then he whispered something on her.

"Breathe"

She abruptly opened her eyes and let out the air she unconsciously holding in. She turned her head to face him but he was no longer beside her. He was walking to get her yukata was lying. He plucked it from the floor and asked her to come to him. She obediently obeys him while her mind was still wandering somewhere, trying to catch up on what just happened. Sesshomaru puts the yukata on her which adds to her confusion.

_Why is he being so nice to me?_

She was still in daze that she didn't realize that her husband took her hand while leading her to their bed.

Sesshomaru held her close to him as they sleep together that night


	9. Hunt

**Chapter IX: Hunt**

She was been going round and round inside their room for about some time now. She'd never been so desperate to find something in her entire life. She needed to find that charm that her mistress hid in their room no matter what. Since Sesshomaru arrived, he was acting out of character whenever they were alone in their room every night and he was only doing that whenever they were in their room, a sure sign that the charm he once said that wasn't affecting him in anyway was doing its job perfectly and it disturbed her very much that she can't get any sleep at all.

She searched on every nook and corner of their huge room so very carefully hoping to find that stupid charm, but it seems that luck was not on her side.

She raised her head and sigh heavily. If ever the great demoness was watching her right now, she would definitely be laughing at her.

She scratched the back of her head then filled her lungs with air then she slowly breathes it out. She repeated it a few times until she felt that all the muscles in her body relaxed. She was going to try to locate the charm by concentrating on her surrounding for the third time, but this time she puts extra effort and energy to make it work. She closed her eyes tightly and slowly everything went white and her body felt more relaxed.

* * *

Miyu slightly furrowed her brows from a feeling of someone staring at her.

_Who is watching me? _She asked herself. _It's making me lose my focus._

She tried to ignore the feeling of being watched but it was too late, her concentration was already disturbed. She slowly opened her eyes just to see her husbands' face above her. She blinked twice to confirm what she was seeing was real.

"You're awake" Sesshomaru said.

_Awake? What do you mean awa-_

She suddenly got up when she realized that she was lying on his lap. She immediately turned her back away from him. Her eyes were wide open and her face was as red as an apple from humiliation.

_Am I an idiot? I actually fell asleep while looking for the charm? _She scolded herself.

"I found you sleeping on the floor when I went in"

She swiveled her head a little to him just to show that she was listening. She couldn't fully face him yet. Her face was still flushing from the sudden realization of her own stupidity.

"Sorry"

"I thought something happened to you. It would be a great dishonor to this Sesshomaru if you were attacked in my own territory"

"Sorry" she apologized again "I will make sure that something like that won't happen. I will make sure that I will not get myself killed by someone while I'm still staying in the premises of your territory for your honor my lord." She didn't intended to be sarcastic by giving him that reply but her statement just made itself so without her efforts.

"hn."

They stayed silent for a moment when Sesshomaru speaks again.

"Come here" he commanded.

Her shoulder jolts when she felt that the charm was doing it works again.

_Uwaaah…not again…why is that charm working so aggressively?_

She felt defeated. She wanted to run away from Sesshomaru so badly but her body doesn't seem to have the power to do so. She shook her head and slowly turned and crawled near her husband. She doesn't know where she got the courage to look at him in the eyes.

"My lord" she whispered with a voice she didn't recognized.

_Wah! Whose voice was that? _Her sub conscious shouted. _Where did that seducing voice came from?_

Sesshomaru brush her hair back. He was looking at her with eyes of a loving husband and that was, ladies and gentlemen, driving her nuts. He was acting passionately around her which Miyu knew that Sesshomaru doesn't possess.

He maybe passionate with fighting but other than that…

"Be mine" he whispered back on her ears.

His assertion made Miyu snapped out of the charm's influence. She faintly pushed herself away from Sesshomaru. She looked down on the floor and think for a moment. It was actually the first time that Sesshomaru said that he wants her. The other night he was just being touchy and clingy to her, but suddenly saying it boldly to her, it made her body froze.

"Ummm…"

"Be with this Sesshomaru" He repeated, pulling her close to him again.

"Wait my lord" She said followed by a faint moan when Sesshomaru bit her shoulder. His hands started to move all over her again.

She bit her lips from the sensation he was giving her. In this situation, Miyu needs to think of something to escape her husband. She looked around the room and her eyes caught the slightly open windows. She immediately snatched Sesshomaru's hand which was starting to untie her obi. Miyu looked at her slightly upset husband with a playful smile on her face.

"It's still early my lord" she said teasing him. "The sun hasn't set yet, let's continue this at night."

Sesshomaru raised a brow.

Miyu doesn't want her husband to think that she was rejecting him so she acted as playful as she can just to leave an impression of her teasing him, so she pulled all her acts together to give a gentle kiss on his lips but when she felt that he was going to respond to her, she broke the kiss right away.

Sesshomaru silently growled at her. She smiled knowing that his lord was being impatient and before he even grow more annoyed Miyu decided to stand up and leave him with knowing looks and mischievous smile.

* * *

"Miyu-sama do you feel unwell?" Rin asked her.

"Eh?" Miyu unconsciously touched her cheeks after she heard Rin.

"Your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

"Is it?" She must still be blushing

"Are you alright Miyu-sama?"

She smiled before she answered "Don not worry about me, I'm fine. Demons of my caliber do not get sick."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now go back to reading. I'm going to ask you questions once you finished that"

"Yes Miyu-sama" the child said as she went back to reading.

Miyu smiled seeing how hard working the child was when it comes to learning. After she escaped from Sesshomaru she went straight to Rin's room. She found her writing so she decided to teach her again even though their lessons were done that afternoon before she went searching for the charm.

She sighed when she remembered Sesshomaru again. Honestly, she doesn't mind submitting herself to him on whatever conditions they were in. It was her obligation as his wife anyway but she just felt like thinking of something before they went all the way. Though she was not making the first move she felt like she was tricking him to sleep with her just to get it over with and fulfills her side of the bargain. What was making it more difficult was that Sesshomaru was touching her with such passion she couldn't stand. Whenever he touched her like that, she felt that she was going to drown. Her energy was slowly escaping from her too when he starts kissing her, which does not feel right on some way.

_Maybe because it feels like it was not really the lords' true self who was doing all that to me._

She paused from thinking. Was she wishfully thinking that Sesshomaru would touch her without the influence of the charm? Could it be that she was hoping that her husband will make love to her because he wants it himself?

She blinked. But the answers came to her faster than her blinks.

_Of course…not, I was not, even to the slightest, thought that way. I was just feeling sorry for him because he doesn't seem to be aware that he was always under the influence of the charm ever since the night of our wedding._

She suddenly gained her confidence as the guilt that was eating her faded away.

_I'm thinking too much, maybe I just need to go with the flow on what the mistress sets up for us._

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't think, not in a million years, that I could write something s…s..smu…smut…smutty (whew!). The story demanded something like that so there was no helping it. I would like to thanks Sesshomaru's mother for hiding that charm in Miyu and Sesshy's room because at least I could get away with that excuse if you found fluffly being out of character (I mean, seriously I wanted Sesshomaru as he is as long as I can in this story but if I always put him like that I think there will be no progress between him and my OC, he's so difficult to represent) Lalalalalalala XD


	10. The Morning After

**Chapter X: The Morning After**

He looked at the sleeping woman beside him. Her naked body shows the evidence of what just happened a while ago. He moved to lay his head on her flat stomach.

"Mnn…" she moaned.

The small sound she made awaken something inside him and he starts to remember how things took it place between him and his wife. She went back to their room that night after her bathe, ready to submit herself to him. He could smell the fragrance of flower, oil and her natural sweet scent. How he adore his wife when she tried to conceal her trembling due to nervousness but what brought smile on his lips was how her body betrayed her despite her efforts to look calm and how hard she tried to hide those moans. He doesn't want to admit but his wife fully met his expectation he wanted without even trying to do anything since she was a virgin. He just found her seducing by how the way her body moves, how her taste intoxicate him. Her lips along her soft and smooth skin made him crave for her. The way she touched and held onto him tightly when she finally surrendered her body to him was just perfect. Even the tears that escaped her eyes from the pain she experienced made him be gentle to her.

He smirks from the memories. The night was still young and he still desires to touch this woman before him. He started to move again. He looked at her and started to plant small kisses on her face down to her neck and chest. His hand caressed her body that he made himself familiar with. She responded with a moan. He smiled and when his hand made its way to a certain place on her body, Miyu immediately opened her eyes.

"My lord?" she called surprised; her face was flustered from shock and embarrassment. She pulled a blanket cover herself and tried to get up but Sesshomaru was fast enough to pin her down again. She was going to say something but he already caught her lips with his.

"Mmmph…"

She was catching her breathe when he stopped kissing her.

"You should learn to breathe when doing this"

She blushed more and averted her eyes away from him as she nods to his advice.

"Are..are we going to do it again?" she asked.

He didn't answer for a moment. Miyu returned to looked at him again when he stayed silent.

"You should remember too, that once is not enough." He answered.

_

* * *

Birds start singing to welcome the approaching morning. The fresh morning dew can be smell from everywhere. All along the sun light slowly creep on the ground until it reached a closed window._

_Inside the room, two souls can be found. A man lying on his right side, his arm served as a pillow to his sleeping wife while his left arm and leg was wrapped around her keeping her close to him as well as to keep their naked body warm._

_All the while, the wife starts to wake up. She felt something heavy on her body; she can also hear a calm heartbeat and warm breath up on her head. She smiled as she slowly open her eyes. She looked up to see her husband's sleeping face. He looked beautiful in her eyes. The stray strands of hair on his face just made him more handsome. She plants gentle kiss on his lips and then he also wakes up with a smile on his lips. The initial gentle kiss that the wife started became deep and sensual when the husband responded. They kissed until they were both out of breath._

…

Miyu's eye twitched. A small vein was visible on the side of her forehead. She couldn't bring herself to read the rest of the story so she closed the book with unnecessary force that brings clouds of dust on the air.

How unfitting to read such story especially on her situation right now. Her body was aching, she felt exhausted and she didn't get enough sleep at all. She fiercely turned to the man behind her exhaustion. Sesshomaru was still in a deep slumber on their messy futon. He must be tired, finally, to sleep so peacefully.

_He must be! After doing it countless times in one night! I can't even stand after that! _A voice shouted inside her mind.

If she was not mistaken it was almost dawn when they were over and done with. Sesshomaru immediately fell asleep beside her. On the other hand she remained awake staring on whatever was before her which was Sesshomaru's chest. Rays of light already got inside their room through the small spaces between the windows before she noticed that it was already morning. She freed herself from her husbands' arms. She reached for the yukata lying on floor near her. She tried to wrap it on just to cover her nudity. She wanted to get a bath before she eats breakfast but when she tried to stand; her hips suddenly gave in causing her to fell on the floor. She tried to stand again but all was in vain, her knees were even trembling.

Without much choice and anything to do she tried to read a book. She couldn't get out of their room if she can't stand, much more walk properly and crawling was not even an option. The maids can not help her however much she preyed that they would come to rescue her. The situation does not approve anyone to get close to their room to disturb them. The whole castle may have already known what happened in their room the other night since everyone living inside the castle except Rin, were all youkai with keen senses. The only choice she has was to wait for her husband to wake up then he might help her stand or if not the maid will be free to come inside the room once he was out.

_When are you going to wake up my lord?_ She thought.

Miyu was staring at her husband hopelessly wishing that he would wake up from her heavy stare but it didn't work out. She chuckled at how desperate she was.

"What's so funny?"

She covered her mouth and turned to him.

"Eh?" she said. Sesshomaru's eyes were still close and must still be sleeping but Miyu definitely heard him talk just now. She waited for a moment before she decided to ignore him when she thought that she must be hearing things.

"Why were you laughing?"

This time she caught Sesshomaru's lips moved in the corner of her eye. She turned back to face him again.

"My lord, are you awake?" she asked just to make sure.

"I feel your murderous glare" he opened his eyes then he shifted to lie on his back.

She giggled once more. Her stare were effective after all. She crawled near him. He looked into her eyes when she was already beside him. She touched his face then he caught her hand with his. He also reached to touch her hair. They stared at each other for quite a while when she leaned forward smiling.

"My lord…"

"What is it?" he asked, slightly lifting his head to get near her face.

"Please…Get up already!" I want to bathe and eat! I am starving!" she stated leaving her husband speechless.

**

* * *

A/N:** how was it? I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me longer to update than I expected. Anyway a little review will help me very much to be inspired to write faster…so how about dropping a review? :D


	11. Departure

**Chapter XI: Departure**

It was a quiet and peaceful afternoon inside the castle, everything looks perfectly normal. Rin was playing in the garden. Miyu was watching the child having fun while drinking her afternoon tea. Sesshomaru was out as usual and kami knows where he was wandering this time nevertheless he always come back every night or every other night ever since Miyu and Sesshomaru crossed the bridge of being a real husband and wife, he never stayed out longer than two days and nights. He always comes back and she always waits for him.

The pleasant afternoon continued to move on although every one might enjoy the serene moment; Miyu was struggling with her feelings. She was having a bad feeling ever since she woke up that morning, she felt that something very horrible will happen and it as if that this afternoon was like calm before a storm for her but despite all her worries she still tried to put a sedate face in front of every body.

The sun was setting when she called Rin to come inside to prepare for a bath. Ever since she started to associate herself with the human child she also started to play like the child's parent. In such a short time they spent together, Miyu already loved the child as if she was her own daughter. She will not mind if she needs to take care of her alone. Rin played a very important role in her life. She became a source of happiness for her, a new reason for her to smile again. The time and the feeling she was sharing with the child resemble like that of when Kurei was still alive.

"Miyu-sama, can we take a bath together? I will wash your back"

"That sounds good! Then I shall wash your back too" she replied with a smile

Rin happily hop her way through the bath room ahead of her. Even though Miyu was watching the child the exchanging looks of her maids didn't escaped her sight. She knows that looks very well even Kaya who she started to trust more than the other maids has also have the same look like the others. Her heart starts to pound that she was having difficult time breathing. Her chest feels tight and she did not like it.

"My lady" a voice caught her attention.

"What is it?" she asked with a faint annoyance in her voice.

"The lord has arrived"

Miyu looked surprise when she heard the news. It was still early for him to return.

"Is something wrong my lady?"

"Where is he?" she asked instead of answering the maids' question. She could have sworn that Sesshomaru early arrival added anxiousness on her.

* * *

"Something is troubling you"

She looked at him. What he said was not a question it was a statement based on his observation on her but since he already knew that there was something troubling her she thought that it will be useless to talk to him about it. Nothing will change any way, she was sure of it so she stayed silent and continued to sew the kimono she was making for Rin.

"Tell me" Sesshomaru said.

"Tell you what, my lord?" she asked not paying very much attention.

"Tell me what is bothering you"

She let out a violent sigh before she puts down what she was doing and turned to him.

"There is nothing bothering me my lord" she answered hoping that he will stop talking to her because she was not in the mood to talk.

"Lie"

"I'm not lying"

"Another lie"

"It is not!" she snapped.

"You are shouting"

"Because you are making me shout"

"I merely asked you a simple question"

"But I already answered your question was that not enough?"

"You lied with your answer"

"Why are you so annoying? I already told you I didn't lie!"

Sesshomaru fell silent. Miyu thought that he began to feel tired on their pointless conversation and that he will stop talking, so she began to calm down.

"Are you calm now?"

"I am calm"

"Then tell me what is bothering you. Don't make me repeat myself over and over again" The coldness in his voice was audible now. Sesshoumaru started to get impatient over her.

Somehow that cold expression of Sesshomaru felt like a stabbed on her heart. The sob she was holding since he delivered the news to her right after they retire for bed finally escaped her. The bad feeling she was having much earlier was already too much for her to handle and when that feeling took its form from the news she received crushed her already trampled heart and now, her husband who delivered that news was asking what was bothering her felts like a salt rubbing on her wounds.

Miyu clenched her fist to control whatever still controllable inside her. The small sobs turned to a loud cry and she was afraid that it will not stop there. She already felt that any moment then she will turn again into something she doesn't like. Before she let that happen she got into her feet and run towards the door but even before she got to take three steps away from her position a pair of strong arms stopped her.

"Let go!" she ordered almost hysterically. Her amber eyes started to turn red. "Let go of me I said!" She struggled to free herself from him with all her might but Sesshomaru did not even budge.

Seeing Sesshomaru won't let her go made all her hope crumbled down. She went limp until she was already kneeling on the floor. Her eyes slowly turned back to its color. She covered her face with her palms and continued to cry, at that moment Sesshomaru embraced her. Though Miyu was still angry at him she found her arms automatically wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck. She even buried her face on his chest where she cried much harder.

"Hush" he finally said after being silent for a long time.

Miyu was still crying when she looked up to see his face.

"Please don't take her away from me" she pleaded between her sobs. Her hand was now tightly holding the collar of his yukata.

"It was already decided that Rin is to return to live with the humans"

"She doesn't need to return to them. I can take care of her more than they can."

"Rin can not stay here."

"Yes she can!" she shouted.

"She is not our kind"

No matter what she said Sesshomaru won't listen to her, that is a fact. She already know that much that was why she remained silent when he broke the news that he will bring Rin to a village to live with the humans. But he just kept pushing her when he started asking her how she feels.

Miyu tried to escape from him once again but failed. Sesshomaru embraced her tighter.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked but he did not respond. "She is your ward, a very precious one at that too. Why are you sending her away? You know how much I care for her, she can live more properly here, so why?"

Sesshomaru still did not answer.

"I'm begging you my lord, let Rin stay here with us"

"She is not safe here with us" He replied at last.

"I can protect her, we will protect her!"

Sesshomaru loosen his embrace just enough to look at each others face.

"You are forgetting why you are here. Your duty is not to protect Rin"

"But…"

"Rin can return to my side when the right time comes and if she still wishes to."

"What if she decided to stay with the humans? What if she never returns? What are you going to do?"

"If that what will be her decision then so be it"

Miyu looked at Sesshomaru's eyes and saw something that she does not have. His judgment was definite even if it will also hurt him. She started to cry again. She really hates the feeling of abandonment. She stayed in Sesshomaru's arms until she fell asleep from crying. When she woke up Sesshomaru was already gone. She closed her eyes hoping she might catch Rin's voice somewhere in the castle wishing that she was still with her but all that remained was her scent on the room she used to stay. Tears started to form in her eyes and when she opened it, their room suddenly gave her the same feeling like that of her old room back in her old castle. The feeling was so similar that she knew she was back to the way she was before after Kurei's death.

* * *

**A/N: **this will be my last update guys. Advance Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! :


	12. SIDE STORY I: Out We Go!

**A/N: **A New Years gift for all of my reader (since I found some spare time to write, please enjoy). THIS IS NOT THE CONTINUATION OF THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS IS A SIDE STORY (just like in mangas :) [**P.S. **imagine sesshomaru as a nine year old boy for this side story]

**

* * *

SIDE STORY I: Out We Go!**

_Tap, tap, tap._

He stops. The footstep stops.

He continued his walk. The footsteps followed him.

He stops again. The footsteps stop too.

He secretly glanced behind him but there was no one. He smelled the air to catch the scent of the impudent following him, but he didn't caught any, just the sweet scent of flowers coming from their garden. The young Sesshomaru decided to ignore his stalker. He sensed no danger or threat so he let it pass, confident enough that he can bring it down in an instant if it dare attack him.

He continued to walk and so was the one following him. Occasionally he would sense the footsteps stopped but after taking ten steps it will to catch up on him. He entered the forest and so did his stalker. A little later, the young Sesshomaru would hear a small voice saying "Oh!" and "Ah!" He raised a brow knowing that it was a child following him then the wind blew and again he could smell the sweet scents of flowers only, he was sure that he should not be smelling that scent since he is already deep in the woods and their garden was the only place he could smell that particular smell. Then it hits him. In an instant the young Sesshomaru was standing in front of the one following him.

She was dressed in thick layers of clothing flashing in different colors which go well with her. Her long black hair which he suspected was neatly and carefully tied before she followed him was now a mess. There were stray hairs, twigs, leaves and flower petals everywhere. Her nose and cheeks were red from the cold wind and her small hands were all full and dirty from the soil on the roots of the plants she pulled off probably from the time he started to hear her "Ohs!" and "Ahs!"

This dirty creature, small and frail, was the child his mother was currently raising. The one, who his mother introduced to him as his future wife. The young Sesshomaru stared at her for a long time, not anything much on his mind. She stared back at him with her big and round eyes surrounded by long and thick lashes. They share the same color of the eyes, only, hers shows cheerfulness while his shows nothing but coldness.

After a long silence between them, the girl beamed a smile at him.

"Miyu found lots of medicinal herbs" she said still smiling while showing him the plants she was holding.

"Why did you follow me?" was the young Sesshomaru's reply.

"Miyu saw you in the garden" she answered "Miyu wants to play with you. Play with me Sesshomaru!"

"You will address me as lord, and this Sesshomaru has important things to attend to. Go back. I do not have time for you."

Cold as he may sound the little girl showed no reaction. She looked at him for a moment before she gave him a reply.

"You are just a child. You are no lord, your father is and Miyu does not know how to go back."

"Insolent" he growled. Miyu's already big eyes widen from his loud voice.

Sesshomaru waited for a moment expecting more reaction from her, like suddenly burst out crying for instance but besides from the surprised look she had on, there was nothing next to show, instead after she recovered from the shock of being yelled at, she calmly puts down the plants she was holding, then she turned to face him. She puts both of her hands on her hips then she inhaled until her lungs were full of air.

"Insolent!" she started, shouting as loud as she can. "How dare you yell at your future wife like that? No one is allowed to scold Miyu but her mistress! You are no gentleman! Miyu will tell the mistress to find Miyu a better man. Miyu does not want to be your wife anymore!" she huffed after she finished her sermon.

On the other hand, the young Sesshomaru was surprised to hear all those things from her. She sounded like an old woman. She was only four years old in human age and yet she talks big and even dare threaten him that she will deny him as her future husband. The young Sesshomaru was stunned for the first time.

"But Miyu will let this pass" she said that made him come back to his senses. She was gathering the plants she puts down before.

"What did you say?" he asked not believing what he just heard.

"Miyu said, Miyu will let you pass from your impudence. Miyu will forgive you if you bring Miyu back in the castle. But Miyu will still think about if I still want to marry you, alright?"

She caught him off guard again. After that he could not muster how she got him to bring her back to where they came from. But this time they took lots of detour because Miyu always seems to disappear all of a sudden without his knowledge. The young Sesshomaru would only realized that she was not following him anymore when he would hear her loud and high-pitched screams. Before long, Sesshomaru had killed countless of low class demons which were chasing Miyu to be their meal, three wild stray dogs, and snakes and bear that Miyu tried to pet and many other more, including crushing occasional spiders.

Their walk home felt like training with his father for the young Sesshomaru. It was tiring, dangerous, unpredictable and also involved lots of killing. He must obey what was told to him…just like now. A little while ago Miyu asked him to carry her because she was tired. He wanted to protest but he found it convenient for he knew that she won't disappear again to wander off somewhere if he carried her on his back.

The short moment they spent walking towards the forest became an eternity when they went back home. The sun was already setting when they reached the castle. Miyu was already sleeping on his back, still holding the plants she collected on her hand. Sesshomaru was expecting large crowds of worried servants to greet them but there was none. It was only his mother and two female servants waiting for them.

Sesshomaru slightly bowed his head to greet his mother while the two female servants approached him to get the sleeping Miyu on his back. His mother looked at him from top to toe. Her fan was covering the rest of her face. Sesshomaru looked at himself and realized how dirty he was then he looked back to his mother he fan covering her face was gone. She was smiling while she said:

"Good work my son."

**

* * *

A/N: **special thanks to **The Winggoddess** and **person to lazy to log in** for the review :} see you all next year.


	13. Despair

**A/N**: I'm very sorry for taking so long to update. There are so many things happening in my life, which is good if I may say so, because finally I have a life again hahaha

**

* * *

Chapter XII: Despair**

Miyu could still hear the exchanged whispers of the maid despite how low their voices are and how thick the walls that separate her from them. It seems like that her senses were much more sensitive than usual or it could also be that she was just much aware that everyone will be talking about her predicament.

The day Sesshomaru took Rin back to the village to live with the human was also the day she started to refused to go outside their chambers. Sesshomaru didn't return that day and the day after that. While she was alone in that two day time she reminisce how she managed to return to being miserable that she was once upon a time. Being alone for hundred of years did not gave her any kind of feeling of loneliness. Rins' absence really hit her hard right on the spot. Experiencing the same thing twice was more than she could take. It throws her again into a great despair…and like they said despair gives birth to more despair.

On the third night, Sesshomaru was still not around, so there was no one strong enough who could have stop her from leaving his castle. Her mind was clouded with loneliness and she was not thinking straight. Without any thoughts on where to go she somehow managed to escape the castle without anyone's knowledge and when she came to her senses she found herself on the entrance of her old, abandoned and hidden palace.

She went inside the ever gloomy castle. Nothing changed since she left. The castle was still covered with thick mist. The stone statues of which once upon a time were her guards and retainers who were unfortunate enough for not be able to escape her wrath when it took its toll and turned them to what they are now, was still in the place where they were supposed to be.

The creaking of the old wooden floor as she stepped on it echoed in the empty hallway. She stopped for a moment to look at the small pond when she passed the inner garden, it was the gardens' pride back then but now it looks like a swamp. Miyu looked around the garden then herself. She was wearing a white yukata and her long black hair was a mess. It would really amaze her if by any chance she would hear a loud scream somewhere in that thick mist for mistaking her as a ghost. She smiled on her own silly joke then continued to walk to her destination.

After walking for a while she reached her old room. She opened the sliding door and she was welcomed with silence and bright light of the moon. Her room was the only place where the light coming from the sun and moon can go through. As she went inside, the loneliness and despair from the past met her present misery to slowly devour her.

Time stops for her in that room. She cried to her hearts content. Letting every bit of depression indulged her. She did not know how long she has been crying but what she knows was she only stopped from it just to cry again from physical pain when her stomach went strenuous. Her whole body was covered in cold sweat all of a sudden and she started screaming from the pain, afterwards, blood started to flow to her legs and by that time the door slammed opened destroying the old door frame.

Her visions were blurred from smoke of dust but she knew that it was Sesshomaru who came. He immediately had a grasp of the situation and carried her on his arms without any words. They headed back to his castle as fast as he could but she already knew that it was too late.

The palace physician said that it was a miscarriage, she thought so too. It was so unfortunate of her to lose a child while still in the middle of mourning over the loss of the first one. If she had only known that she was pregnant…

The whispers continue on. She can hear them so clearly or maybe it was only in her head for all things seemed to stop for her when she heard the doors open in their room then came her mistress together with her husband.

She tried to get up from lying to greet them but she saw her mistress hand motioning her to lay still. The demoness kneels beside her futon while her husband stood far behind his mother. Miyu couldn't look at them both.

"How are you feeling?" her mistress asked her.

She turned her head on the opposite side to avoid the question. She couldn't answer her that she was feeling well when she was not.

They stayed silent for a moment then Miyu heard the demoness ordering Sesshomaru to get out because they needed to talk privately so her husband went out without any objections.

"Do not let yourself be more miserable than you are now" she started once Sesshomaru was gone. "Sulking over something of no value will not get you anything. The human child was not meant to stay here and you are not meant to take care of her as you are not meant to have the child you just lost."

Her last word made Miyu looked at her. She saw her smile knowing that she finally caught her full attention.

"Yes, the child you just lost was not meant to live from the very beginning" she continued when she saw her eyes full of question.

Miyu could not understand a thing so her mistress went on from explaining.

"Have you not realized that it was odd that you didn't know you were pregnant? Demon as we are, we should have felt that there was already a new life that is inside us but in your case you didn't feel any, it is because that child was not meant to live."

"Then why did it even grow inside me?" Miyu finally asked.

"Because it has a purpose and I am wishing that you should also realized your true and original purpose as why you are here together with my son."

Miyu went silent again. She couldn't fully understand what her mistress meant by those words, so she recite all that she said over and over again in her head.

The demoness sighs when she noticed how Miyu absorbed her words just to understand it.

"You are such a foolish child" she finally said as she brushes strands of stray hair off Miyu's face. "You have lived long enough to understand your mission yet you are always going to a different path because of your stubbornness. Miyu, you are not a child anymore. You should realize what you are supposed to do. Do not let your sorrows lead you astray. The time for suffering is long over. Put everything behind you. There is nothing in this world but to move forward" The demoness lean forward to kiss Miyu's forehead.

The great sorceress looked at her for a moment before she stands.

"And remember, do not blame yourself on what happened. There is no one to blame, no one is at fault, everything that happened and what will happen has a purpose. Things are just starting Miyu, there are still more hardship and suffering that you must face. Be brave my child, you are not alone on this battle" then the demoness left immediately leaving the crying Miyu on her bed.

It was the first that her mistress talked to her that way. It feels like that of a real loving mother comforting her daughter. Miyu closed her eyes tightly, letting the tears fell off of her eyes. When her eyes got tired of crying, she smiled. From that time on she promised herself that she will not lose herself anymore. This time she will only do things that she was supposed to do. And that is to fulfill her mission.

**

* * *

A/N: **I'm not very happy on how I compose this chapter, I feel like my English is getting worse than ever but I am hoping that you can still understand what I want to deliver to you. I really hope I can update faster because I am already thinking of a sequel to this story. hehe


	14. Starting Over

**Chapter XIII: Starting Over**

After quite a while of reflecting about her actions and the great sorceress words, Miyu came to an answer that she thought that was always been there but she kept ignoring. The answer was quite simple and easy actually and that was she needs to start over again from the very beginning. She thought that the first thing to do was to apologize to her husband and to talk to him as well.

The night after her mistress left their castle Miyu slowly got up from her futon to look for Sesshomaru. She was hoping that he didn't leave the castle as well, too and was relieved when he didn't. She found him walking on the hallway towards their chambers. He approached her when he saw her too on the door almost exiting the room.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked her at once when he reached her.

"I was about to look for you my lord"

"You should have called someone to look for me"

"I don't want that. I wanted to look for you myself. I have to tell you something right now." Miyu said looking straight in her husbands eyes.

He stared back at her. "Very well then, let us go inside to continue this talk"

"No, not inside" She said grabbing Sesshomarus' arms when he was about to go inside the room while shaking her head. "I'm tired staying inside; I want to go to the garden. Let us go and talk there."

Sesshomaru didn't give her a reply but he walked her to the garden nonetheless. When they reached the said place Miyu didn't bother to sit, instead she took a deep breathe to readied herself for a long talk , for her long talk, since she knew that she will only be the one who will do the talking. She expected nothing on her husband when it comes to that subject.

"My lord," she started trying to make Sesshomaru look into her eyes. "First I wanted to apologize…" she paused for a moment, waiting, just in case her husband would react but there was none, not even a slight muscle movement to his face nor body so she continued immediately.

"I apologize for the way I behaved before and for just what happened the other night. Though the mistress said I shouldn't blame anyone specially myself, it still, without a doubt, was my fault that a life was gone because of my foolishness." She said, she paused again trying to fight back the tears from escaping her eyes. Though she succeeded over her tears she noticed that her voice was trembling when she spoke again.

"I want to ask for your forgiveness my lord, for what I have done, I am not expecting you to forgive me right away, I don't even know if you'll ever forgive me but I am ready for whatever punishment you may give me. Do whatever you see fit and I will not complain."

"Punishment is unnecessary" Sesshomaru replied right away.

Miyu looked at him one more time and she caught him looking over the horizon, away from her.

"As well as your apologies" he added, he then turned to look at her once again. The familiar coldness in his voice made her heart ache just a little. Miyu may be used to it, or so she thought, but the effect of it was different this time. She thought that whatever he will say next will either make o break her, so she braced herself praying silently that it was still not too late for them to start over.

They shared a moment of silent before he speaks again.

"If you have no more to say then let us go back to our room"

She did not expect what just he said. She thought that he would say more to her and though it was silly, she even thought that he would give her a good beating.

"But…but my lord" she called, having a second thought if she should even asked him a question.

"Tell me what is in your mind. This Sesshomaru does not like wasting his time."

"I apologize; it's just that, I also want to hear your say on the matter that happened. Your opinion is very important to me now, because…" she hesitated again but she saw how her husband cocked an eyebrow when she stopped midway.

"I…I want to hear your opinion because I want to start over." She said finally. "It will really help me if you just tell me what is inside your mind too. I want to know if I still have a chance to do what must be done. I want to know if I am still suitable to stay on your side." Her chin was trembling alongside with her voice while saying it.

"Things happened and it was because there were reasons. What happened was all because it needed to happen. You were not on the wrong and you are to stay as my wife, is what I think." He said.

As Miyu heard his husband with a serious expression on his face her face suddenly brightens. She wanted to tell him her gratitude but her body just moved on its own accord and before she knew it she was already embracing her husband. She buried her face on his chest and clung to him tightly. She felt that his hand was behind her head gently patting it.

She can imagine how awkward they looked just now. The way her husband console her was not so husband like but she was still thankful that he did not brushed her off.

When she breaks their embrace she reached for his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Thank you my lord" she whispered then she embraced him once again. She closed her eyes with a plan to welcome the next morning doing what she ought to do from the very beginning without any more mistakes and hesitations.

_Tomorrow, I shall begin to be the wife the mistress expected me to be for his son…for the sake of my love…_

* * *

**A/N:** I think I need a beta reader…anyone willing to help me or recommend me to one? please?


	15. Progress

**A/N: **Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter XIV: Progress**

Though she could not see a thing and her clothes were heavy and soaked due to the heavy rain, she did not dare complain. She thought that she was still lucky enough for having Ah-Un carry her unlike her husband who was walking on the mud-covered road.

_It would be better if we find shelter soon, with this rain it would be difficult for us to continue. _Miyu thought

Then, as if Sesshomaru heard her thought, he suddenly turned around and walked to her. Without a word, he carried her to his arms. After a few steps he puts her down.

"Oh" she said when she realized that they were in a cave. She did not notice that there was such place on sight when they were still outside, maybe because the cave's entrance was hidden behind a water-falls-like created by the rain.

"We will stay here until the rain stops." Sesshomaru said.

She only nods in respond. She looked around the cave and saw that it was pretty big. She got excited. It was such a long time ago that she got in to a cave. She started walking deep inside the cave.

"Do not stray too far"

She looked back at her husband who was already sitting in one corner before she looked again on the tunnel that was in front of her. She bit her lower lip for a moment. She knew that she wouldn't calm down until she saw what was behind those dark tunnels and so she turned again to her husband.

"Shall I take Ah-Un with me? I promise I won't take long"

"Then go ahead and do as you please."

She smiled and walked to get Ah-Un but before they go, Miyu went to her husband, knelt and gave him a peck on his check. Her new way to say thank you to him which she only do when they were alone together to avoid unwanted attention that her husband may not like.

"I'll be right back" she said smiling, and then she went with Ah-Un to explore whatever hiding on the darkness of that cave.

It was already a month ago after she started going with her husband whenever he was going outside their castle. She would ask for his permission if she could go with him when he is leaving. This was only the second time that he let her go with him and she was very happy. She thought that it was a perfect day to go outside the castle but then the perfect day was suddenly ruined when it suddenly rained. Who would ever thought that on such a fine day it would rain like there was no tomorrow. But it was still fine as long as she can spend her time with her husband, because this is one of her way to compensate for her mistake before, among others.

The night that she said that she wanted them to start over was also the night when she planned for the steps on how she would make it possible. Her first step was to change herself of course. At first she thought that it would be difficult but it was not. She had a goal and she was determined to change so it became easy for her. Then next was Sesshomaru. He must be cold most of the time but she managed to get closed to him for real. She took advantage of the charm that was hidden inside their room. She used it not only for being intimate to each other every night but to get to know more of her husband and to be more of a good wife to him. She would tell him what happened to her on that day or sing for him while he was lying on her lap and the rest is history.

But the most challenging part to her was whenever they were outside their chambers. The charm could not help her once they were outside their room but it must be her effort inside their room that Sesshomaru was not so distant to her unlike before since it was not like he could forget everything that happened inside their room once they were out.

They may not be as intimate as they were inside their room but she always tried to reach for him whenever possible and it seems that her hard work pays off. Having him to take her outside the castle was one of the evidence and maybe, to her delight, not avoiding all her small gesture like kissing him was also one of them too.

"Another fork" she whispered. She looked at the two-headed dragon and asked "should we go right or left?" but Ah-Un only made a sound and the two head looked on the different direction.

Miyu giggled "maybe we should go back. The lord is waiting for us. There is nothing here anyway."

They turned to go back to where Sesshomaru was and when they arrived there was already a fire being lit.

"This rain will not stop until tomorrow morning. We will spend the night here" he said without looking at her.

"I see" she said.

Miyu remained standing while looking at the fire after she left Ah-Un in one place to rest when she heard Sesshomaru speaks again.

"Come here and take off your clothes."

"Eh?" she said pretending to looked surprised. "Oh! No my lord. I know its cold and all but we can't, not here. Ah-Un is watching and I'm embarrassed." She added holding her cheeks with both hands trying to look embarrassed.

Sesshomaru only gave her a what-are-you-blabbering-about look before she smiled.

"I was only teasing" she said then she started taking off her wet clothes one-by-one to dry them. She approached her husband and he handed her his half dried hakama to cover her body.

Sesshomaru sits down near the fire resting down his back on a rock.

"May I?" Miyu asked.

He did not answer but somehow she knew that his answer was a yes so she sits in front of him leaning against his wide bare chest.

"There was nothing there" she said after a while of silence.

"hnnn"

"Tomorrow, can you show me another beautiful place like you did last time my lord?"

"We shall see"

Miyu looked up to see his face then she gave him a smile and a kiss again. She snuggled to him more before she closed her eyes.

Tomorrow will definitely be a wonderful day.


	16. Outside

**Chapter XV: Outside**

"If I'm not mistaken, this place is still part of your land, am I correct my lord?" Miyu asked, bewildered at what she was witnessing.

When no one answered her question she turned to look if she was still with the one who was supposed to answer her and she saw him already walking away on the opposite direction.

She sighed. She could tell that her husband was deliberately ignoring her questions regarding his supposedly owned land. She threw another brief glance on the place she was just staring before she walked away following her husband.

They had been wandering the western land for quite some time now. At first she was surprised at how often her husband allowed her to go with him but all of that has a purpose. Even without any verbal explanation she knew that Sesshomaru was slowly opening her eyes on what was really happening outside their castle. He showed her lots of things to learn. He showed her beautiful landscape that took her breath away but he also showed her the things that literally gave her nightmares.

The first time she saw a live battle really made her sick. She doesn't know if he showed it to her on purpose or it was just a coincidence that they needed to pass a cliff where they could oversee the on going battle. She also witnessed how a whole village was burned down to the ground in a blink of an eye by unknown men riding horses. That sight was more horrifying than on the battlefield. The cry of men, women and children send chills on her spine. It was more unbearable to know that she could not do anything to help them. Ever since Rin left her, she avoided to do any unnecessary thing that does not have anything to do with her.

Then just now they pass a place that was over flowing with humans. The place was more than to call a village. Small houses was built all aver the place. There were also houses much bigger than the others. Children were all over the place, running then and there. There were men carrying something on their back while shouting and many other things.

_That must be what they called a city. _She thought.

Never in her life had she seen such a vast place with bustling humans.

She looked in front of her and saw her husbands' back.

_I wonder what he is thinking. He is supposed to be the lord of the west yet his land was not his. I am guessing that those humans will not recognize him as the lord of their land even if he appears in front of them. Humans are slowly taking over the land and soon there will be no more place for us. What was once ours will be snatched away in no time. We will be outnumbered and we will be hunted down. This must be what mistress Reina means when she discussed about" that" matter to me._

* * *

"Welcome back" the servants said in unison.

"Your mother is here lord Sesshomaru" an old yokai said.

"The mistress is here?" Miyu replied instead.

"Yes milady, mistress Reina awaits you both"

Miyu looked at her husband to see if he knows anything about the great sorceress sudden visit. It was surprisingly odd for Miyu that the demoness would just suddenly appear in their castle.

They went to where her mistress awaits them immediately. They saw her elegantly sitting on the floor drinking her tea. She gave her a proper greeting while her husband just went on straight to sit opposite his mother. Miyu then sits right next to Sesshomaru.

"I see you two doing great." Reina said, throwing glances at both of them. "I heard that you have been taking your wife outside the palace often than necessary my son"

"hnnn…" he replied.

The sorceress smiled then she turned to Miyu. "It is nice to see you good and well my child"

"Thank you my lady" Miyu answered "It is nice to see you too"

There was a moment of silence before the great demoness spoke again.

"I wanted to talk to you Miyu, would you mind if I take some of your time?"

"No, not at all in truth there is something that I want to discuss to you my lady"

"I will take my leave" Sesshomaru cut them off.

"Don't you want to hear what we about to talk my son?" She said obviously teasing her son.

"It is unnecessary" he replied before he closed the door and leaves them.

"Oh my! He is still the same as always. He'll never change does he?"

"I must disagree with that my lady" Miyu said silently smiling to herself .

Reina suddenly cocked a brow with that reply.

"I notice that he somewhat change, especially on the way he treats me." Miyu continued. She was staring at the floor looking embarrassed while saying that unconsciously that made the sorceress smile too

"It must be because of you, I can see the changes in you too, since the last time we talked. Those changes change you both. I am grateful."

"Uh!" Miyu blushed from that statement "I…those changes was not possible if not for your words that night my lady. I am more grateful for those words; you made me realize what my purpose in here was supposed to be so thank you my lady."

After that Miyu didn't heard any reply from her mistress. She looked at her and found that she was hiding her face behind her fan once again but the sadness in her eyes did not escaped Miyu's attention.

"Is there something wrong my lady?" she asked, worried on what she saw in her eyes. That was a first for Miyu. Her mistress was very careful never to show any emotion whenever she hides her face behind that fan.

"I was just thinking of what purpose you were talking about just now."

"It was about me being…" but before Miyu could finish her sentence her mistress motioned her to stop.

"Forget what I just said, you wanted to say something to me, yes?"

Miyu was started to get suspicious of her mistress, the way she acted really mystified her.

"Yes, I wanted to talk about my body"

"What of it? The demoness asked. Her expression already changed and the fan was also gone on her face.

"I am starting to get worried. I feel that it has something to do with my body. It has been some time now that the incident of my miscarriage happened but up until now my lord and I could not conceive a child. Something goes wrong with me. Is there something wrong with me my lady?"

The demoness chuckled.

"You worry over something impossible. We made you capable of bearing a child no matter what happened and no matter how many it is."

"If so, then why can't I get pregnant?"

"Because it is not the right time yet."

"What do you mean my lady?"

"I mean what I mean. Stop distressing and go take my son back here. I suddenly remembered what I want to say to him."

"As you wish my lady…and thank you. I'm truly grateful to see you again"

Before Miyu leaves, she took a glance at her mistress for the last time and she found her staring at her with those same eyes she saw just a while ago.

* * *

**A/N:** So there it goes; I finally managed to give Sess mom a name. I don't know what Reina means in Japanese, but here in the phillipines Reina or Reyna (as how we spelled it) means queen and since she was like a queen to me I thought why not give her that name. hehe


	17. SIDE STORY II: Love at First Sight

**SIDE STORY II: Love at First Sight**

It was a very hot summer. Miyu and Sesshomaru were out once again. This time it was Sesshomaru who asked his wife to come with him together with Ah-un and Jaken. It was hot and the sun was proudly showing off its glory to every being that is alive, you can say that only a fool would go bask outside in the middle of a scorching afternoon but Miyu couldn't refuse this one time invitation from her husband.

And so there they were, walking without any specific destination. Lucky her that she got Ah-Un to carry her, but the toad? She can practically see smokes coming from him as if he was being roast alive, meanwhile her husband doesn't seem to care about the insane high temperature. She tried to ignore the heat too but it was not long that she asked for a little rest. They stopped at a large tree they found. They went under it shade to rest.

Sesshomaru helped her get down from Ah-Uns' back. She smiled at him then she peeks behind him to see if Master Jaken was looking, but the toad was talking to himself, relieved from the cool shade that the tree was offering, so Miyu gave her husband a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Go on, I know you want to continue walking, I will be staying here for awhile, fetch me once you found something that you want me to see or if not, we will catch up on you after an hour" she said still smiling.

He nods at her. "Then you shall stay here with Ah-Un" He immediately turned his back on her to call for Jaken "Jaken come!"

"What? Going already milord? But we just arrived" Jaken cried in dismay.

"We will continue on, my mate will rest here for a while"

"Rest? Th-then perhaps I should, might as well, stay behind milord, in case the lady needs some protection from some demons" the toad pleaded.

"You are that demon, now let's move"

"Bu-but"

"Quickly!" Sesshomaru demanded with a threatening voice.

"Ahk! Co-coming milord"

And just like that she was left with Ah-Un.

"It's you and me again" she said to the two-headed dragon "I'm sorry that you always get stuck with me"

But Ah-Un only looked at her as if telling her that it was fine, so she smiled and pet the two head.

Miyu sat beside Ah-Un and tried to enjoy the cool shade of the tree. She brought out a handkerchief and started wiping the sweat on her neck and chest. The insects were making loud noises that she found somehow relaxing. Then in the middle of the insects' noise she caught another sound. A sound produce not by the insect but by the…

"Water" she whispered.

There was water nearby and if she's not mistaken it might be a river. An idea crossed her mind. She immediately pulled Ah-Un up.

"Come on Ah-Un lets take some cool dip in the water." She said as they start walking from where the sound comes from.

* * *

After some time, Miyu and Ah-Un arrived at the water source. She was delighted from the view. It was indeed a river. There are a lot of huge rocks around and the knee-deep water was so clear and since it was only that shallow, swimming was not an option but there was a small fall. She may perhaps sit near it and be waist deep below the water. She looked around to make sure that they were alone before taking off her clothes. She hangs it on the tree branches nearby.

"Let's go Ah-Un" she said, trying to get the demon to go into the water but it didn't even budge, instead it went under the tree branches where her clothes were hanging and lay there. "Suit yourself; I'll just be over there to cool my body"

She happily went to the water. There was no one there but them so she was confident to go naked. She sat near the water fall where some shadows of tree leaves rest so she won't be too exposed to the sun. Her waist down was under the water and she used her long black hair to cover her breasts. She used her hands to splash water on her face and head.

She smiled on the refreshing cool water that hits her skin. Miyu was enjoying so much that she started to hum. Not only that this was her first time taking a bath outside but being only on her birthday suit made her feel that she is one with nature.

It was only a few while after Miyu was soaked on the water when she, out of the blue, felt that someone was watching her. It was a very weak presence so she didn't panic. The presence could only be a bird or a small animal for all she knows.

She calmly looked around. Her eyes went to Ah-Un but it was still lying on the ground but one of its head was looking at her. Maybe it was alarmed too by the presence but since it seemed not a threat that the other head stayed sleeping.

Miyu looked back at the surroundings and studied it. Something or someone was definitely watching her a while ago. She turned her head behind her. She saw a boulder not too far from where she was. It turns out that the presence was coming behind that huge stone.

She furrowed her eyebrows. Something undeniably moved just behind it.

"Is there anyone there?" she asked nonchalantly "I know you're in there"

There was a moment of silence before she heard a timid voice.

"A-a'no" said the voice.

Her eyes momentarily widen in shock. So she was not really alone.

"I promise I didn't see anything" the voice continued.

Miyu was amused at what she heard. She was sure that the voice belonged to a boy from the sound of it. And saying that he didn't see anything only means that he did see something. She shifts her body so that she could face the boulder a little bit more. She tried to catch a glimpse on whoever was behind it but she couldn't see anything.

"Come out so I can see you" she requested.

"Eh?! Bu-but…"

"I just want to take a look at you"

The boy was hesitant to come out from where he's hiding but Miyu was determined to see him.

"If you don't come out right now, I will be the one coming to you"

Then after saying that, a figure slowly came out behind the boulder. The boy turns out to be a young lad. His clothes show his position on a community. His red beat handsome face was looking on the ground. He was embarrassed.

"Oh my…" was what Miyu could only utter. She stayed sitting so that half of her body would still be under water and she now is covering her breasts with both of her arms.

"I swear I didn't see anything" the lad repeated.

_He definitely saw something…but it must only be my back._ She thought. _What an innocent boy._

"It doesn't look like you live here, where did you came from?" she asked curiously.

"I came from the capital, but we are on our way to visit someone so we pass a road just near here, I just escape from my retainer and started to walk and I finally got here"

"Is that so? Am I right to say that you came from a very well family?"

"Ah…you can say that."

"How long have you been hiding in that boulder?" she asked again.

She saw Ah-Un walks towards her and she saw the terrified face of the lad when he saw the demon. She thought he would scream from fear but he just stood there watching as the demon approached her.

Miyu slowly stood up once Ah-Un was standing between her and the young lad knowing that the vast body of Ah-Un would prevent the lad from seeing the rest of her naked body.

"And your answer is?" she said getting the lad attention back to her.

"I…Iwas…I was" he stutter, his face became red again. He tried to look for words to say "I…" he cleared his throat before proceeding "I was here since a few hours ago"

_That long? How come I didn't feel him when we arrived here?_

"Since a few hours ago?" Miyu repeated.

"I was resting on the boulder and might have fallen asleep…"

_Oh! That's why! he was asleep._

"…then suddenly I heard a sweet voice humming, I thought I was just dreaming and so I got up and see where the voice is coming from and then I saw…you…there…na-nak…" he blushed.

"I thought you said you didn't see anything? She cut him off teasing him.

He flinched.

"We-well I might have seen something…" he confessed in an almost whispering voice but she heard it anyway.

She smiled at him but he was looking at the ground again.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"I'm Hikaru."

"Hikaru…" he nods blushing again as she repeated his name. "Well aren't you a brave man? I can see that you are a wise kid and I think you already knew that I am not a human. Even seeing this one here didn't even budge you on your place." She said referring to Ah-Un.

"You…are a demon" he stated.

"Correct and we can easily devour you right now." She said testing this young lad's courage. Somehow she suddenly became intrigued to this lad. She saw in his eyes that he was thinking. Maybe he was starting to think of a way out of his situation from the realization that he could be killed or eaten but she was stunned at what she heard next.

"But you didn't, if you really had an intention of devouring me, you could have done so when I was sleeping. You could have even attacked me right away after you saw me but you didn't, instead you asked first if there was someone here, that only means that you did not know that I was here. If you were looking for something to eat you should have searched and found me, and…" he paused. He looked straight into her eyes and smiled before continuing. "How could such a beautiful woman possessing such a sweet voice ever harms someone much more devour them?"

She was dumbfounded. He was a man alright. A bold young man.

"Milady if you do not mind, may I know thy name…?"

Just after he finished asking her, a voice called out her name. They both looked at the owner of the voice. It was Sesshomaru.

_Oh my…_

He walks toward her without even giving attention to Hikaru as if he did not exist; he was holding on his right hand her yukata that she hanged on the tree branch. Miyu could hear Jaken's voice calling out Sesshomaru's name from afar. Miyu threw a glance on Hikaru who has a surprised look on his face.

Sesshomaru was only a few feet away from her when Hikaru shouts.

"Hey! Don't come near her you demon!" he ordered to Sesshomaru.

Miyu's jaw dropped from what she heard. She looked at Sesshomaru but it was as if he didn't hear anything instead he immediately wrapped the yukata he was holding on his wife's naked body.

"Milord…"

"I thought I said to stay on that tree."

"Forgive me my lord…I couldn't help myself when I heard the sound of the water."

"hnnn…"

After that Sesshomaru lifts her to ride on Ah-Uns' back. They were ready to leave when the young lad speaks again.

"Demon! Where are you taking the lady? Answer me!"

_Oh my…_Miyu was starting to get scared for the human sake. She was hoping that Hikaru would stop and Sesshomaru keeps ignoring him.

"Lady Miyu!" he called onto her.

She looked at the lads face and gave him a smile.

"So long young master. Please be careful on you way home" was all that she said before bowing her head to him. The last glimpse that she had on his face was heart wrenching.

_He looks so cute with that upset face._

"I will definitely find you again my lady" he shouts "and when I do I will definitely marry you!"

He never ceased to amaze her especially from that proposal. She couldn't help but look into her husband to see his reaction and she saw him glaring at Hikaru.

"Silence you filthy human!" Sesshomaru commanded with such authority that the lad flinched from fear.

Then they went off to the sky leaving the frightened Hikaru and the shouting master Jaken still calling for his lord behind.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that" she said once they were on the sky "he was just a kid."

"This Sesshomaru could no longer stand his squealing." He was sitting behind her on Ah-Un's back.

"Oh? Was that so?" she asked teasing him but he didn't answer back. She looked up to see her husband's face. She touched his right cheek. He looked down at her. Miyu leaned forward to reach his cheek but what he did was to lean forward so that he could reach for her lips.

"What should we do about master Jaken?" she asked him after their short kiss, but he didn't answer.

* * *

"Young master!" shouts the male retainer.

"Young master!" called the other one.

"Hikaru-sama!" finally his tutor and also his adviser said. "Where did you run off to again? You turned all the people into panic when you suddenly disappeared. If your father learns about this we will be all executed! Please! Even just for once think what will the consequences of your actions!"

"Ah! My apology" he said smiling "I just got tired from all this traveling and thought of resting some place else."

"The young master is so kind to be apologizing to the servants" a maid whispered to someone.

"Idiot! He is so kind that he is apologizing."

"If you needed rest you should have said so!" his teacher continued.

"I'm so sorry I will never do that again, and sensei we are going back to the palace" Hikaru said getting his tutors' and everybody else's attention "I have found my future wife and I decided not to take anyone else but her as my wife so father could just call off the engagement."

"What! Are you out of your mind? You know what will happen if we call this engagement off! And who and where is lucky lady that you are speaking of? Does she come from a wealthy family? Does her father have a high political position?

"Stop squealing like a girl sensei, I can assure you that she has more that what you just ask"

His tutor was astonished. "Is that so? Then there will be no problem if that is the case! Well then as the next heir to the thrown you should present this lady to your father and to the whole council, crown prince Hikaru, so where the lady is might be?

"Oh! I still need to find her again" he said determined to find Miyu again.

"Find her?" his tutor asked in confusion.

"Yes, I need to find her again"

And that left his sensei more confused.

_Meanwhile…_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouts from the top of his lungs. He slumped on the ground from exhaustion. "Where could you be…?"

* * *

**A/N: **well hello there! *waves* I'm so sorry for taking so very long to update, I honestly didn't think that it will take a year before posting another chapter to my fanfic. I kinda get lost to where my story is going. I didn't even feel updating anymore but after receiving emails that someone put this story to their favorites it kinda makes me want to continue this :) so here I am again… btw thanks to these people that I get to update again :** kiki8o, kagayaku-tsuki and shadowabyss191 **and to everybody who are still willing to read this story…Thank you all :D


End file.
